Betsu no jinsei
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: A love that was never meant to be; happiness that was undeserved. Can these star-crossed lovers go against the odds and find a measure of happiness before it's too late? Or will they have to wait for another life in order to be together? ItachixOC Massarce fic. Second half of the story takes place in Shippuden. Mild Language, Violence.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I am back with a new story! I truly hope you all enjoy this story, especially if you followed me on the journey in my Kakashi story. In honor of Itachi Uchiha's birthday, I am beginning this story; so, Happy Birthday, Itachi! Before we begin, I would like to note that this is a massacre story and the first few chapters of this story will move quickly, because there is only so much that can happen while they are young and before the massacre. Now that I have finished my pre-defense, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters; just those of my own design.

* * *

**Betsu no jinsei**

**Prologue**

He was five. He was five and he didn't understand what his parents were telling him. He was five and he ran out of his home with his parents calling after him. He ran through the streets of the compound and into the main streets of Konoha while falling into a trance over the sound of his small ninja sandals pounding against the earthen road. As he ran, citizens watched him and some even stopped in their tracks to wonder what could've upset the young Uchiha so terribly.

_'How could they? How could they do this?'_ He thought as he turned sharply down an alley and arrived at the large, shallow lake in the village.

He panted heavily as he sat down in a huff on the edge of the sizeable body of water. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them as he closed his eyes while trying to slow his breathing.

_'How? How could they?' _He thought again as he looked up and out across the lake.

Suddenly, he heard the soft crunching of some leaves and twigs behind him. He turned, quickly falling into a crouch while pulling out a small kunai he received for his birthday. He scanned the area around him before calling:

"Who's there?"

She gasped when she shifted from her hiding position and stepped onto some foliage. When she heard the boy call out to her, she took a deep breath and slowly peeked out from around the tree she was hiding behind before stepping out to stare at the young Uchiha before her in amazement.

The boy blinked as he stared at the girl in curiosity. Her hair wasn't the typical colors he was used to seeing, for what he thought should've been a shade of brown or black was snow white and shoulder length. Her eyes also weren't the color he expected for what should've been coal black where as gold as a ray of sunlight from the setting sun. Her clothing also confused him for she was dressed in a black kimono with white trim and red obi and decorated with a gold dragon breathing red flames. He put away the kunai as he caught her staring at it with wide eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he stated as he turned back to gaze out across the lake.

She approached him slowly before sitting next to him, ignoring the fact her kimono was getting very dirty. He looked at her with a small frown on his face and asked:

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" She retorted in a soft voice.

He looked at her with surprised written all over his face and blinked as she asked again in the same tone:

"What's wrong? You're upset."

He scoffed, "No, I'm not. I'm fine."

She turned suddenly and placed a hand on his chest over his heart. He blinked as her small, pale hand sharply contrasted against the simple black clothing he was wearing. She spoke softly once more:

"I can tell when people are lying… What's wrong?"

When she recoiled her hand, the boy sighed and replied, "My family is having another baby."

The girl blinked, "And you don't want a little brother or sister?"

He looked at her, "My clan and the village lost so many during the war… I saw so much death… How could they bring another person into the world that they'll have to protect? How could they bring someone into the world that _I'll_ have to protect?"

The girl bit her lip as she pondered for a moment before replying, "Maybe they see this new baby as a way to bring some happiness back to the clan; a new life after so much death."

The young Uchiha looked at her and smiled a bit, knowing she was right and the girl smiled back at him. He couldn't help but realize then that she looked adorable and he blushed faintly as he looked away quickly.

The girl blinked at his reaction before asking, "What else is wrong? There's more…"

The boy looked at her and sighed again, "My parents want me to be a shinobi, too."

This time she looked at him in surprise, "You don't want to be a shinobi? I would give anything for that chance!"

The Uchiha looked at her, "Will your parents not let you?"

"My…" her eyes watered slightly, "My parents died in the war… I live with my grandfather… he won't let me…"

The Uchiha, unsure how to deal with someone crying, placed a hand on her shoulder and stated:

"There, there. Don't cry, okay? I guess I could train you… and maybe help you convince your grandfather to let you go."

The young girl blinked at him before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much!"

The boy laughed softly and hugged her back before looking at her, "What's your name?"

The girl released him and exclaimed, "I'm Kikyuu Shinri and I'm four!"

The Uchiha smiled at her enthusiasm, "I'm Itachi Uchiha and I'm five."

Kikyuu stuck out her hand while smiling brightly. Itachi blinked at it for a moment before taking it with his opposite hand and laughed as the girl shook it. When they released each other's hands, Itachi looked at her and questioned:

"Why are you wearing that kimono?"

"Well," she blushed lightly, "Today's my birthday. My grandfather was having some big party thing for me… he tries to pretend he's important… but I didn't want to go so I ran away."

The boy blinked, "Your birthday?"

Itachi quickly stood and walked away. Kikyuu watched him go and blinked as he bent over before turning back around. He was hiding something behind his back and she didn't know what exactly it was until he held out a white tulip to her:

"Happy Birthday then, Kikyuu."

The little girl gasped then quickly took the flower and inhaled its clean smelling aroma before blushing as she looked at Itachi and stated, "Thank you very much."

The boy sat next to her, "You're welcome."

After several moments of silence, Kikyuu looked at the boy and inquired:

"Itachi? Does this mean we're friends?"

The boy looked at her with a little bit of surprise in his eyes before smiling back at her, "Of course."

The girl chuckled softly before they both stiffened as they heard two voices cry out:

"Itachi!"

"Kikyuu!"

They both turned and looked down the road to see their respective caretakers approaching them. Itachi jumped up and helped Kikyuu up; the latter began to quickly dust herself off once she stood.

Kikyuu's grandfather reached the pair first and gripped his granddaughter's arm tightly and pulled it slightly while shouting:

"You little brat! How dare you run away!"

She winced heavily before replying, "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, grandfather!"

Fugaku looked away from that scene and down at his son and asked, "Do you feel better now, Itachi?"

The boy nodded before swiftly looking back at his friend as she whimpered in pain. He hastily strode over and gripped the old man's wrist, not tightly, but just enough to draw the man's attention to the young Uchiha as the boy stated:

"That's enough, sir. You should let her go. She apologized."

The old man stared down at the intense eyes of the Uchiha and quickly let his granddaughter go. The man looked up at the elder Uchiha and stated:

"I apologize for my granddaughter, Fugaku-sama."

The elder Uchiha just nodded and looked down at his son, "Come on, Itachi."

The boy looked away from Kikyuu and into his father's eyes before stating:

"Father, I want to say that I welcome the idea of a new sibling and I will join the Academy."

Fugaku blinked at his son before nodding. Kikyuu, seeing Itachi's change of heart from her words, gained a great deal of bravery before looking at her grandfather and demanding:

"I want to join the Academy, too!"

The old man stared down at his granddaughter, dumbfounded as she continued:

"I don't want to be like Aunt and Uncle Shinri who died without being able to protect themselves in the war! I want to be a shinobi that'll make my parents proud. A shinobi that'll make you proud, grandfather."

The old man, when staring down at his granddaughter, couldn't deny her request for when he looked at her, he saw his headstrong daughter standing there.

"Fine, when you're six."

The girl smiled and bowed in thanks before looking at Itachi and smiling. The boy smiled back at her before his father began leading him away and Kikyuu's grandfather began doing the same to her. As they walked their separate ways for now, they both turned and looked back at each other and smiled softly: the beginnings of a powerful friendship.


	2. The Genin and The Academy Student

Hello, my silent readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I do enjoy reading reviews; so, please, review! Now, without further a-do, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A mere two years later, Kikyuu panted heavily as she ran down the stairs of the Academy with her tan shorts and red short sleeved shirt rustling with her movements. She had just gotten out of her first day of class and she was hoping that she wouldn't be late to the graduation ceremony. She still couldn't believe that Itachi had graduated after only a year. The word around the village was that Itachi was a genius for his age: a prodigy even amongst the Uchiha clan. All that, though, didn't matter to her for she was just excited to see her friend.

When she reached the small courtyard in front of the Academy, she frowned as she realized that she had missed the ceremony after all. Kikyuu scanned the crowd and was surprised when she saw a fair amount of Uchiha standing around Itachi and congratulating him. When he saw her, however, he excused himself and jogged over to her. He took her hand and they ran off towards a training ground near the river.

Itachi and Kikyuu smiled at one another when they reached the training grounds before Kikyuu hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe you, Itachi! They're saying you're a genius!"

He hugged her back gently before they released and he laughed softly, "No, I'm not."

She pouted a bit, "You're too smart for your own good! But just watch, I'll be just as good of a ninja as you one day!"

The new genin laughed softly and adjusted his headband on his forehead slightly, "And I'll help you get there. Now, how was your first day?"

"It was all I ever dreamed of, Itachi!" She exclaimed before continuing, "My teachers say my taijutsu is better than the others, but I have you to thank for that."

The boy smiled, "Good. What about ninjutsu class?"

She smiled, "We learned our nature affinity and one jutsu to practice. I wanna show you!"

Kikyuu quickly backed up several yards before stating, "Perform a fire jutsu!"

Itachi just laughed softly before quickly flashing through hand signs and performing a medium sized fireball jutsu.

The girl quickly flashed through hand signs as well before thrusting both of her palms forward and shouting:

"Wind Release: Gusting Wind!"

Two large streams of air erupted from her palms and flew towards the fireball. She gasped when it only enlarged the flames, however. Itachi's eyes widened and he moved rapidly around the jutsus, barely reaching Kikyuu in time to scoop her up and leap out of the way. They both hit the ground hard with Itachi panting. He looked at his friend to see if she was okay and his eyes widened as she clutched her left arm close to her chest.

"Kikyuu, let me see," he stated calmly.

She whimpered as she extended her arm for her friend to inspect. The young boy sighed as he noticed that the flesh was beginning to redden slightly. He scooped her up before standing and beginning to carry her away.

"I-Itachi, w-where are we g-going?" She sniffled as she looked up at her friend.

The boy smiled down at her, "My mom can bandage you up."

"B-But…outsiders aren't supposed to go into the Uchiha compound," she replied as her eyelids began to droop from the sudden exertion of the jutsu.

The boy chuckled softly, "You're my friend. I say you can."

* * *

Mikoto smiled to herself as she finished washing the last of the dishes. As she left them in the rack to dry, she dried her own hands before going about straightening the kitchen. She heard the door to her house slowly slide open then shut and when she turned to look at who entered, she was surprised to see Itachi carrying a young girl.

"Itachi? What's this?" She asked, facing her son in the process.

The boy moved to the kitchen table and set the girl in a chair before looking at his mother and replying, "This is my friend, Kikyuu. She got hurt and I thought you could bandage her."

Mikoto smiled and retrieved the medical kit from the cabinets before sitting next to the girl. She gingerly took Kikyuu's arm and began inspecting it. She picked up a burn salve from the kit and, as she began applying it, looked at her son:

"This looks like a fire burn."

Kikyuu blushed, "It's my fault, Uchiha-san. I made Itachi perform a fireball jutsu thinking my wind jutsu could dispel it… I was wrong. We haven't learned too much about nature chakra at the academy yet."

The woman laughed, "Please, call me Mikoto-san, and accidents happened," she looked at her son, "so, is this the one you're always off helping? And is she also the one you made me plant tulips for in the garden?"

Itachi blushed faintly and looked away from his mother's teasing eyes. Mikoto chuckled softly at her eldest son before beginning to bandage the burns. When she finished, she stood to put away the medical kit while asking:

"Would you two like some dango?"

"Yes, please," Itachi immediately responded, his eyes big.

Kikyuu giggled at his response before touching her arm gingerly and wincing. Itachi noticed this before looking at his mother and questioning:

"Mother, what is it you always say that makes an injury better?"

Mikoto, busy in her work, replied, "A kiss, son."

Itachi nodded and walked over to Kikyuu and gently kissed the top of her bandages. They both blushed faintly before Itachi took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Itachi, where are we-" Kikyuu asked before stopping as her friend pointed to a little boy playing in the middle of the floor with blocks and ninja-like toys.

"This is my brother, Sasuke," Itachi stated.

Upon hearing his name, the youngest Uchiha gazed upward and blinked in curiosity as he looked at Kikyuu. He dropped the block he was playing with and slowly stood and carefully tottered over to her. Kikyuu smiled down at the boy and stated:

"Nice to meet you; I'm Kikyuu."

"Kiki!" Sasuke exclaimed and smiled.

The girl giggled softly at the boy's reaction before petting him on the head. This sent him on his way as he returned to his toys.

"Well, he seems to like you, Kikyuu," Mikoto stated from the doorway holding two small trays with dango on them.

Itachi took the trays from his mother and both of the children thanked her. The Uchiha motioned with his head at a door before walking towards it causing Kikyuu to follow him and open it for him. When they stepped outside, they were on the back porch of the gardens. They sat down and began eating their sweet treat while Kikyuu admired the white tulips growing around the koi pond.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, very beautiful," Itachi replied, his eyes not on the tulips.

* * *

For several hours, they sat on the porch talking about various aspects of ninjutsu and the way of the shinobi. Suddenly, though, their time was interrupted when the door behind them flew open. Both Itachi and Kikyuu jumped up before the latter bowed deeply as Fugaku glared down at the children.

"Itachi, you know the rules," the man stated harshly.

"She is my friend, father. I believed it would be fine," the boy replied, unfazed by his father's gaze.

Fugaku glanced at the still bowing Kikyuu before looking back at his son, "Escort her to the door. If you brought her here, she can remember the way back out."

Itachi took Kikyuu's hand and led her out, the girl never taking her eyes off of the floor. When they reached the door, Itachi opened it for her and Kikyuu looked back at her friend with tear-filled eyes:

"Are we still going to be friends?"

The Uchiha smiled softly at her, "Of course, and I'll still help you. I promised after all. This doesn't change anything."

Kikyuu hugged him goodbye before quickly leaving the Uchiha compound.

Once she was out of sight, Itachi sighed and shut the door. When he turned, he was slightly surprised to find his father standing behind him.

"Come," his father demanded.

The boy sighed and followed his father to the large indoor training room where they knelt before one another, separated by a few yards of space.

"Itachi. You must end your friendship with this girl," Fugaku stated after a few moments of silence.

The boy looked at his father, "She is merely my friend."

"She is a distraction!" Fugaku exclaimed before continuing, "You are to do great things for this clan. I will not let anything get in the way of that."

Itachi sighed, "She is not getting in the way. By helping her train, I am reinforcing my teachings and improving myself."

"That girl is holding you back!" Fugaku shouted.

Mikoto stepped into the room silently upon hearing the raised voices, growing evermore concerned.

The eldest Uchiha son sighed, "Father, I know I am to do great things for this clan, but while I am still young: let me have friends. Aside from her, Shisui is my only friend."

Fugaku began to speak before Mikoto laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly:

"Come now. End this fighting. Let him have friends."

Fugaku looked up at his wife before sighing. He looked back at his son and stated:

"As long as she does not become a distraction, I will allow it."

Itachi bowed deeply to his father in thanks.


	3. The Threat

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I will admit I am a little disappointed I haven't heard from you guys yet! I love reading reviews, both that praise and the ones that provide constructive criticism. After all, an aspiring writing can only get better if they receive feedback on their work, so please, review! Without further delay, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters; just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kikyuu sighed as she positioned the six kunai between her hands. When she was ready she leapt up into the air, kicking off of a tree and remaining in an upside-down position as she closed her eyes. She threw the three kunai in her right hand followed by the three in her left before spinning around while pulling two kunai from her pouch and throwing one from her left hand to her right hand and throwing them both at two of the kunai she threw earlier. She flipped forward and landed in a near silent crouch. She panted lightly as she opened her eyes and looked at the eight targets she had positioned on the trees. Each kunai was one inch to the left of all the targets' centers and she punched the ground slightly. She frowned then stood to retrieve the kunai as she adjusted the headband on her forehead, then her more fitted red shirt, and paused slightly as a small chuckled reached her ears:

"You're getting better."

She smirked, knowing it was Itachi, before replying, "Yes, but even after a year, I still can't get it right."

"Hmm, has it really been a year since you graduated the Academy?" The boy asked, still looking at her turned back.

Kikyuu chuckled and turned, "Yes, it has. And I'm catching up to-," she paused as she noticed he was wearing a chunin vest. She looked into his eyes and grinned:

"Why didn't you tell me that's what your meeting with the Hokage was about? Congratulations!"

As Kikyuu hugged him tightly, a few leaves rustled and they heard a voice state:

"Hey Itachi! I just hear-whoa! Didn't mean to interrupt!"

They separated, Kikyuu blushing heavily as she looked up to see another Uchiha in the trees above them. His hair was very messy above his forehead protector and he was dressed in the typical garb of an Uchiha. The boy, who appeared to be about Itachi's age leapt down to join them and grinned cheekily at the other Uchiha.

"So, Itachi, who's this?"

The longhaired boy rolled his eyes slightly before looking at Kikyuu, "Shisui, this is my friend, Kikyuu. Kikyuu, this is my friend and cousin, Shisui."

The white-haired girl bowed slightly to the boy, who returned the bow while stating:

"What he meant to say was 'best friend' and 'distant cousin'! Isn't that right, Itachi?" The boy chuckled before looking at the targets, "Practicing again, weasel?"

This time, Kikyuu replied, "No. These are mine. Itachi showed me this a year ago."

The boy quirked an eye brow at Itachi before looking back at Kikyuu, "Ahh, so you're the one he's been helping."

The girl looked at Itachi, "Why does everyone seem to know about me?"

Shisui chuckled, "Don't worry, just those close to Itachi know. Now, lemme get those at the top for you."

Suddenly, Shisui disappeared and reappeared at the top of one of the trees to grab a kunai. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared and appeared on another tree, then he quickly returned to the ground and handed Kikyuu her kunai.

The girl, while putting the weapons away stated in wonder, "I've never seen someone so adept at using the Body Flicker technique before."

The boy grinned, "That's why it's in my nickname!"

Kikyuu laughed softly before Itachi looked at her and stated, "Weren't we supposed to work on some taijutsu today?"

She nodded and bid Shisui farewell as her and Itachi moved to a larger training area.

When they arrived, Itachi stood three feet from Kikyuu and stared into her eyes with his onyx ones.

"Now, I'd like you to review a little self defense before we move on to sparring, all right?" The older one asked.

Kikyuu nodded before moving into a slight defensive stance; her left leg forward a touch. Itachi quickly moved forward, throwing a punch that Kikyuu quickly blocked as she stepped to the side, leaving his chest exposed for attacks. She moved through the motions of her attack of jabbing at his eyes with her right hand followed by an extended knuckle punch to the throat with her left hand before ending with her right hand hovering over his left ear, an attack which would have ruptured his eardrum normally.

The Uchiha smirked before stepping back again, both of them returning to their original positions.

"Good, a basic pattern, but effective," the boy stated as Kikyuu smirked before he lunged at her again.

This time, Kikyuu blocked the punch so that his chest wasn't exposed as she mimicked throwing a left hook to his temple following by a mimicked ridge hand attack to the throat and then a punch to the ribs. Itachi smirked as they stepped away once more.

"Again, a basic attack, but effective. I would use those on aggressive citizens or weak shinobi. Otherwise, you would need to use more advanced techniques," the Uchiha stated.

The young kunoichi smirked, "Like… this!"

She stepped forward half a step before spinning around, trying to lead Itachi into believing that she was going to kick him in the stomach before lifting up her hand and performing a back fist attack. However, she was surprised that she had missed her mark as Itachi leaned back before the Uchiha gripped her wrist. When she came out of her spin, she ended up with her body being flush against Itachi's when he pulled her closer. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment as their hearts raced slightly and their breathing increased.

Finally, the Uchiha smirked and used his advantage to toss Kikyuu back, beginning their sparring training.

* * *

The young girl panted as the landed in a crouch from her back flips and stared into the blood red eyes of Itachi twenty yards from her. A barrage of kunai and shuriken lay strew about the field and she tried to devise a plan. However, Itachi suddenly charged towards her. Grabbing two kunai from the ground she charged forward when suddenly Itachi disappeared only to reappear behind her. Sensing his presence she quickly spun around and blocked the attack. Itachi quickly brought his free arm up to punch her in the stomach, but she dropped the kunai in her right hand and quickly blocked that attack as well. They stood staring in each other's eyes, panting heavily before Itachi stepped back and smirked at her:

"Best taijutsu in the village of anyone our age…"

"And outside of the Uchiha clan, right?" She asked, smirking back.

Itachi merely nodded as he created two clones to clean up the training field as Kikyuu rubbed her shoulder.

"Did it hurt when I slammed you through that tree?" He asked.

"No, of course not. I slept on it wrong," she replied sarcastically.

Itachi smirked, "Pain is just weakness leaving the body."

She blinked at this and straightened up before smiling, "You know, I wouldn't be where I am today without your help. Thank you."

The Uchiha walked up to her and stood before her. Suddenly, he reached up and caressed her cheek while stating:

"You have more inner strength than you know. You would've gotten to this point eventually."

Kikyuu blushed heavily as she took her kunai and shuriken from the clone and put them away. When she looked back up, Itachi was still standing before her.

"Itachi? Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and she knew he wasn't lying. He then stated:

"I have to go. I have a mission with my team. Ninjutsu training tomorrow?"

Kikyuu smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

She watched Itachi leave before sighing and heading over to a tree. She wrapped her hands in bandages before beginning to rapidly punch and kick said tree, building up her strength in the process. As the pain began to build in her knuckles and shins, she heard Itachi's words ringing in her ears:

_ 'Pain is just weakness leaving the body.'_

She stepped back and began a roundhouse kick on the spot she had been punching before a hand quickly caught her foot and she found herself staring into the blood red eyes of Fugaku Uchiha. He pushed hard on her foot in an attempt to knock her over but she merely back flipped before landing in a crouch before him.

"Fugaku-san. To what do-"

"Silence," The man stated as he stared down at her and deactivated the sharingan before speaking again, "I have put up with this for far too long."

"With what, sir?" She asked, trying to sound genuinely upset.

"You, prancing around this village with my son," the man responded firmly.

"Sir, he is merely helping me train. I do not see-" She began before Fugaku interrupted:

"No! You wouldn't see with those eyes of yours! You shall stop this training with my son. He has an important future that does not involve you as a friend or anything else!"

Kikyuu held back her words and tears before replying, "We are just friends, sir."

Fugaku walked forward and stepped hard on her right hand. Kikyuu flinched slightly but remained still and the man smirked:

"You are to never see him again or the pain you feel now will be worse later on."

Kikyuu slowly looked up at the Uchiha above her, "Pain is just weakness leaving the body. I thank you for helping me get stronger."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed before he quickly punched her in the left jaw, knocking her over. The girl winced as the touched her already bruising mouth as Fugaku walked away.

"Remember," he began as he continued to walk, "never see him again."

Kikyuu watched the elder Uchiha go before punching the ground before her hard as a few silent tears slipped from her eyes.

* * *

That night, when Itachi returned from his mission with his team, he felt that something was amiss in the village. When the team leader dismissed him, he quickly headed to Kikyuu's home for his heart told him it had to do with his friend. He landed silently outside her window and saw her inside putting away laundry. He knocked twice on the frame, causing her to jump in surprise before quickly letting him in. The hair she normally worn in the bun while wearing her headband was down as if to hide something and he noticed that her right hand was covered in bandages.

"Kikyuu, are you okay?" He asked.

She forced a smile as she continued putting away laundry, "Just fine. Just fine. How was your mission?"

"You can tell when I'm lying…I can tell when you are too…" Itachi replied, stepping closer to her.

Keeping her back to him, Kikyuu responded, "You need to leave, Itachi."

The boy, confused, gripped her shoulders gently and turned her to face him. He cupped both of her cheeks tenderly and when she hissed loudly as he touched her left cheek, he moved her hair aside and gasped when he saw the large, black bruise that had formed there.

"Kikyuu… who did this?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

She turned away from him and walked to the small desk in her room to organize her kunai pouch while replying:

"It's nothing. You need to leave."

The Uchiha, growing tired of this, gripped her arm and turned her to face him while stating, "Stop running from me and tell me who did this."

She looked in his eyes and as hers watered, "Y-Your father said we couldn't see each other anymore. H-He said I was a distraction and I tried to be b-brave before him, he did this…and this…" She unwrapped her hand and showed the bruises that it bore as well.

Itachi's mouth formed a thin line as she finished her tale before hugging her close to him. The young girl blinked before hugging her friend back as she cried softly. He sighed and stroked her hair while whispering:

"I told you long ago that we are friends. Nothing will ever change that."

"B-But your father…" Kikyuu stated while looking up at him.

Itachi shook his head and looked back into her eyes, "He can pretend to have control over me for as long as he wants to, but he doesn't. We will still be friends and I will still train you."

The girl smiled before releasing Itachi from her grip. She wiped her eyes then stated:

"You should go, before your father finds out you were here."

Itachi nodded and quickly moved back to the window. He looked back at Kikyuu once more before leaping off towards the compound.

_'I can't be feeling things other than friendship for her…I can't…' _The oldest Uchiha thought to himself.

Kikyuu sighed as she sat on her bed after shutting the window behind Itachi and thought to herself:

_'Is it possible… that I like him as more than a friend?'_

* * *

When Itachi landed in the garden of his home, his father was sitting on the back porch of their abode.

"Father," the boy said as he began to walk past him before Fugaku stood and stopped him.

"What took you so long? The Police Force saw your team arriving back in the village twenty minutes ago," the man asked.

Itachi looked at his father, "If you know when I returned to the village, then you must already know the answer to that question."

Fugaku smirked, "Then you saw what I did to your friend. That is a warning, Itachi. If I can't get through to you, I'll get to you through her. She is now a distraction."

"How father? How is she now a distraction?" Itachi asked.

The man sighed, "I have heard whispers that say if you continue to do well on your missions, the Hokage will ask you to join ANBU and when you do, there will be something you must do for our clan. She is a distraction if she prevents you from doing well on these missions. And you must do well, for your clan's sake."

Itachi looked at his father, "I can do both, father. She will still be my friend and I will still train her. Goodnight."

The boy pushed past his father and walked to his room for the evening.


	4. A Promise

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Things are starting to get interesting as the tension begins to build. Anyway, time to step on my soap box. I truly appreciate reviews. I really do. I will read them and thank you for reviewing. They tell me how I'm doing as a writer and can help me improve. So please, take a quick second to review; anyone can. Now that that is over with: on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kikyuu hummed softly to herself as she rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. She stood near the large fountain in the center of the village observing the citizens as they went about their business shopping in various stores or the occasional kiosk that would pop up over night that sold numerous goods that were rare in these parts. She was waiting for Itachi who promised her that he would train with her today. She desperately hoped that everything was fine between him and his father for she knew the tension that resulted from her befriending him and wondered if that was why she hadn't seen him for several days. Blinking for a moment before smiling, she turned as she saw Itachi calmly walking towards her down the road that led to the Uchiha compound. She waved before jogging up to him.

"Good afternoon, Itachi!" She stated cheerfully as he approached her.

He merely nodded before beginning to walk towards a training ground. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she quickly caught up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not yourself today," she scoffed as she added, "And don't try lying to me."

The young boy smiled before shaking his head, "Don't worry about it. Getting away for a little while is already doing me some good. Now, what do you want to work on today?"

"Hm," Kikyuu hummed as she pondered his question before replying, "Well, I'm pretty bad at genjutsu. I don't care much for using them, but I'd like to know how to break them and such."

Itachi smirked, "You're supposed to be a sensor and can't tell when someone is casting a genjutsu?"

She blushed deeply, "Hey! It's not my fault I haven't been taught it well enough!"

The boy chuckled as they turned off down a side road towards the training grounds, "I'm teasing, Kikyuu. I'll help you."

She pouted for a moment before shoving him gently then taking off towards the training grounds in a brisk run.

* * *

Kikyuu panted heavily as she hunched over slightly, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead. Itachi stood ten yards from her, looking slightly concerned as he asked:

"Was that last one too much?"

She shook her head, "No…It's just that this is pushing the limits of my abilities. I've never tried to do this and so much in one day is tiring."

Itachi's voice took a slight dip as he appeared to begin walking towards her, his voice laced with chakra as he began to cast another genjutsu on her, his sharingan tomoe spinning in slow circles, "Come now, Kikyuu. You know you're stronger than this. Or perhaps you're not? Perhaps my father was right and I'm wasting my time here training you. Time that could be spent elsewhere."

Her head snapped up as she looked into Itachi's eyes, that seemed to just be charcoal black as always, "You… You don't mean that," she whispered in disbelief.

He chuckled, "But of course I do. I've felt nothing but pity for you since that day I found you crying and alone at the lake."

Kikyuu smirked as she tipped her head downward slightly and closed her eyes, "Funny," she chuckled lightly, "Because I recall that it was you who was crying and alone at the lake before I sat beside you to comfort you… Release."

The genjutsu broke with the sound of a glass window shattering causing Kikyuu to clutch her ears before looking up at Itachi who was smiling at her.

"Did you figure it out before or after the lie?" He asked in his normal voice.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I thought that there was a shift in your chakra and in the air before you began to speak. It was reaffirmed when you lied."

Itachi sighed and quickly crossed to her before hugging her tightly while speaking softly, "Hey, it's okay. I know I said some harsh things, but that is what your enemy will do. They will try to find your weakness so they can exploit it and defeat you."

She nodded into his chest and rested in his arms before stepping back, "I'm fine now. Thank you."

He smiled at her before taking her hand, causing her to blush slightly, as he began to lead her into the woods, "Come on. You deserve a break and I know somewhere to relax."

Kikyuu nodded and merely followed along.

* * *

A few hours later still beheld them lying on a grassy knoll in a field of wildflowers. They had spent the time gazing at the clouds and talking about various meaningless things to keep the mood light. However, Kikyuu finally asked:

"I know I shouldn't talk about it, but what does your father think? I know he was very upset that day you brought me to the compound and the day he attacked me, any change?"

Itachi sat up on his elbows while sighing, "No; he hasn't. My father is a difficult… and ambitious man. Anything that doesn't fit into his perfect plans is considered a nuisance. However, he needs to learn that I am not a pawn, but his son," he sat up, "I have my own dreams, my own desires."

Kikyuu sat up as well, "Like what?"

The boy looked at her before chuckling, "No, it's a silly dream."

She smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Tell me. I'll tell you something that I want to do more than anything."

He smiled as he looked up into the sky, "I want to open a dojo. Not to train shinobi, though," he amended as he looked at her, "I want to teach citizens how to defend themselves; how to protect themselves. Everything they learn would be strictly for security in order to lessen violent crimes committed against them and perhaps spare them from an early and unwarranted death."

"Wow," Kikyuu whispered in wonder, "that is a very noble dream, Itachi."

He chuckled, "Thank you. What about you?"

This time, Kikyuu blushed and looked away, "No. You'll really think mine is silly."

"We had a deal," Itachi stated with a smirk.

She sighed, "Well, it's nothing like your dreams, but… I want to go to a festival."

He chuckled, "What?"

"See!" She cried, "I knew you'd laugh."

"No, no. It just surprised me. Please, explain," Itachi urged.

"Well," she began, "I saw pictures in an old box my grandfather had of when he took my mother to a festival. Everyone in the photographs looked so happy and the village was beautifully decorated and there were pictures of these things called 'fireworks' that looked amazing. People around here haven't seemed truly happy for as long as I can remember and I just want to be in a place where that happiness is everywhere. A festival would be more than just a festival to me, it would bring some light in this crazy world where kids no older than us can be sent on a mission and never come back." She looked at him to gauge his reaction.

Itachi returned her gaze with a soft smile, "Kikyuu, that is wonderful dream because of what it means to you. I promise, okay? I promise that the first festival this village has, I will take you personally and make sure that you see all the happiness and joy and fireworks that your memory can hold."

"Really, Itachi?" Kikyuu asked, growing more and more excited.

He nodded and laughed as she hugged him tightly and knocked him over as she exclaimed, "Oh, thank you!"

"Oniisan?" A small voice asked.

The both looked up and giggled as they saw a small Sasuke looking at them with confused eyes. The pair quickly jumped up, a blush ghosting their faces lightly.

"Sasuke," Itachi stated, "What are you doing here?"

The boy trotted over, "Well, I knew you were training with Kiki today and I thought I could train with you some."

The older brother chuckled as he poked Sasuke's forehead, "Like I told you this morning, Sasuke, some other time."

The boy frowned, "But…you always say that."

"Oh, come on, Itachi," Kikyuu stated as she looked at him, "He just wants to spend time with you."

The eldest Uchiha looked towards the setting sun, "Perhaps tomorrow, Sasuke. For now, let's go get something to eat, hm?"

The small boy nodded quickly as this action was emphasized by a loud growl from his stomach, "That would be nice especially since mommy and daddy went to some sort of meeting."

"Meeting?" Kikyuu asked before looking at Itachi.

He simply shrugged before heading into the woods, "Follow me. I found a restaurant the other day that serves very tasty onigiri."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were surprised to find Shisui waiting in line to be seated.

"Cousin Shisui!" Sasuke exclaimed as he trotted up to him.

The young Uchiha turned and grinned at the small boy, "Hey! Sasuke, my man!" He tussled the child's hair causing the boy to smack playfully at his hands.

"Shisui," Itachi stated with a friendly tone in his voice as he tipped his head to him.

He returned the nod before looking at the kunoichi, "Kikyuu! Hello! Seems I just saw you, didn't I?"

She smirked playfully, "If you keep popping up everywhere, I'll begin to suspect that you've been sent to spy on Itachi and me."

This caused Shisui to chuckle as a waitress approached to seat him. Since it was for a booth, the three new arrivals simply joined him.

* * *

It was late into the evening that they finally parted with fully bellies. Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke waved to Kikyuu as she quickly bid her goodbyes before heading to her grandfather's home while the three of them walked to the Uchiha compound. The youngest of them was entertaining himself by chasing fireflies and running ahead of the group, giving them the opportunity to speak to one another quietly.

"So, Shisui, I hear from my father that they're considering you for the Police Force," Itachi commented off-handedly.

"Man, I hope so!" He exclaimed, "It would be great to work there!"

Itachi smirked before dropping it and staring at his cousin, "And did my father ask you to keep an eye on me?"

Shisui looked into his cousin's eyes with a grave expression on his face, "As much as can right now. Of course, I'll be able to increase my surveillance if I join the Police Force. Itachi, do you realize what you're doing?"

"I'm maintaining a friendship," he replied, "What do you think I'm doing? Better yet, what does my father think I'm doing?"

The boy shrugged as they stopped at the gate of the compound, "I'm not sure, but even if you don't see it, I do. I see how you two look at each other."

Itachi chuckled as he began walking to catch up to Sasuke, "I believe that Sharingan of yours is seeing too much."


	5. Turning the World Upside Down

Hello everyone! I hope this story finds you all well on this lovely Saturday morning. I would like to give a BIG thanks to** kwisy** for leaving the first review! I really appreciate it and would love more opinions; so please, review! Well, with out further delay, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

For the past three years, much to his father's displeasure, Itachi still met Kikyuu for training. The young girl was turning out to be a fine shinobi with Itachi's help. Her taijutsu and speed had increased twofold from those years ago, so much so that without a sharingan, she was as quick as lightning. Additionally, with the help of her grandfather, she developed her talent for being a sensor ninja, discovering that her ability to detect lies was from that gift. Between her grandfather's help and Itachi's help, she had passed the chunin exams with flying colors.

Today, nearly six months after the exams, she had finally been promoted and she dashed through the village to meet Itachi at their spot to tell him the news. She wore the vest proudly and smiled brightly as she landed in the clearing by the lake. She panted softly as she looked around for her friend and only blinked when an ANBU member landed on a tree branch beside her. She quirked an eyebrow at the person as they landed beside her and simply remained silent.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It is the duty of an ANBU member to always remain masked so only the Hokage and Elders know their identity," the person replied.

Kikyuu immediately recognized the voice and sensed the smirk the person was wearing before replying, "Couldn't let me have my moment, could you, Itachi? Just when I make chunin, you get to join ANBU. Is that what the mission you went on a few weeks ago was about?"

Itachi reached up and slipped off his mask, smirking, "Yes, yes it was and, don't worry, I'm still happy that you made chunin."

The young girl smiled and nodded as she picked up a few rocks and began skipping them across the lake while asking:

"So, I assume this means that we'll see less of each other now, hmm?"

Itachi sighed as he stood next to her, "I'm afraid so. Between you, Sasuke, my clan meetings, and my duties to Konoha, I barely have time for myself. I have to cut something out. So sorry, Kikyuu." He smirked and glanced at her.

She threw her last rock into the lake before looking at her friend then suddenly tackling him to the ground, "You teasing jerk!"

They both laughed as they wrestled for a few moments before Itachi suddenly pinned her beneath him. Her hair had come loose during their roughhousing and was splayed on the ground around her while a few strands of Itachi's hair hung loose about his face. They both panted as they looked at each other before Kikyuu wiggled slightly:

"All right, Itachi. You beat me; now, let me up."

However, the Uchiha didn't move as he continued to stare down at her. Kikyuu looked at him curiously and began to ask him what was wrong before Itachi suddenly leaned down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her slowly but firmly and for a moment, Kikyuu was frozen; she couldn't react. Finally, she began to kiss Itachi back. The young man released her arms and wrapped his around her waist, gently laying his body against hers. Kikyuu blushed as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and continued to kiss him, enjoying the feeling of him being pressed against her.

Finally, the Uchiha broke the kiss and looked into Kikyuu's eyes and stated:

"I didn't know how to convey my feelings and now is not the best time. I'm so sorry, Kikyuu. I shouldn't have done this."

The Uchiha quickly stood and Kikyuu jumped up, gripping his arm to stop him from leaving while replying:

"Wait, Itachi. I didn't know you felt this way too. I've been feeling it for so long. Just please, please tell me…. what's wrong?"

The Uchiha turned again, sighing, "I cannot tell you, but what I can say is this: things are about to change and it would be best if you ever forgot you knew me."

Her eyes watered, "D-Don't say that, Itachi. Just… Just please… I…This isn't about your father, is it?"

The young man moved in close to her and kissed her fiercely against before pressing his forehead against hers, the metal of their forehead protectors clinking slightly as they touched. He looked into her eyes and replied:

"Kami, no. I could care less about what my father thinks. As I said, things are about to change and it would be in your best interest if you forgot all about me. I-"

"Itachi!"

Both of them pulled away from one another and looked up to see Shisui looking down at them in his Police Force uniform. The new arrival leapt down beside them and looked at his friend while stating:

"You're lucky I found you instead of Fugaku-san. He's looking for you and wanted whoever found you to tell you to meet him in your home's training room."

Itachi nodded and gave one last longing look to Kikyuu before leaping off. The girl watched the boy who held her heart leap away before looking at Shisui and asking:

"Why has he been acting strangely as of late?"

The boy sighed, "I'm not sure, but he's right. Things are about to change; it would be best to avoid the Uchiha for now."

Kikyuu watched Shisui leap away before sighing heavily, confused and very hurt.

* * *

When Itachi arrived at his home, he quickly entered and changed out of his ANBU uniform and into his typical garb of a black shirt and black pants. He entered the training room and found his father waiting for him. He moved and knelt before his father and bowed slightly before asking:

"You wished to see me?"

Fugaku looked at his son and answered, "Yes, on two matters. The first will be easier to deal with."

He looked towards the same door that Itachi entered as one of the clan leaders entered with a girl a few years younger than Itachi entered. They both sat beside Fugaku and remained silent as Itachi's father looked back at his son and stated:

"You remember councilman Seiryoku and his daughter Yasuragi, don't you, Itachi?"

The young man simply nodded, "Of course, how could I forget?"

The girl blushed lightly as Fugaku continued:

"Excellent. Then I would like to inform you that she is now to be your betrothed. As the rules of the clan state that all marriages are arranged to ensure a suitable continuance of the bloodline."

Itachi's jaw clenched at his father's words before he sighed, "As you wish, father."

Fugaku smirked and this smirk grew as the councilman asked, "Itachi-san, would you like to escort my daughter around the village? To publicly but humbly announce your new engagement?"

Itachi glared at his father for he immediately knew that he was trying to ensure his complete separation from Kikyuu: his father's second matter for discussion.

Itachi's father smiled, "Yes, why don't you do that, Itachi?"

Reluctantly, the eldest Uchiha son stood and helped Yasuragi stand before offering his arm to her and leading her out of the house and compound and into the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Kikyuu, unsatisfied with the explanation Itachi then Shisui gave her, moved quickly towards the Uchiha compound. However, when she arrived outside of the compound, she saw Itachi escorting a young lady with him. She gasped, as they seemed to be laughing and conversing and enjoying one another's company. Suddenly, the man who had kissed her not an hour earlier kissed the girl on the cheek. When he looked up, his eyes met hers; however, she quickly turned and leapt away, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Who was that?" Yasuragi questioned.

Itachi, whose patient was wearing thin at having to put up this charade, looked sadly after Kikyuu before looking back down at the girl and lying convincingly well:

"No one."

* * *

That evening, after returning to the compound, Itachi sat in the foyer of his home putting on his shoes. When he was just about to stand to leave, he heard Sasuke ask:

"Oniisan?"

Itachi turned and looked his little brother, "Yes?"

"Can… Can we go do some training?" The boy questioned.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

Sasuke smiled and took two steps forward before Itachi reached up and swiftly poked him on the forehead and stated:

"Maybe some other time, all right Sasuke?"

The older brother quickly stood and left Sasuke rubbing his forehead. The eldest Uchiha sighed as he went to meet Shisui by the river.

* * *

Two nights later, Kikyuu sat at her desk in her room practicing writing mission reports. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed when she saw it was one in the morning. She turned back to her scroll and rolled it up before standing. When she did, however, she noticed that someone was standing in her room by her bed. She turned to grab a kunai from her desk before the mystery person slammed her against the wall. She winced slightly but ignored the pain as she looked in the person's eyes and gasped when she realized who was looking back at her with those blood red eyes:

"I-Itachi? What are you doing?" She paused and sniffed twice before her eyes widened as she looked at him and spoke softly, "Why… Why do you smell like blood?"

The Uchiha held her in place as he responded, "I smell like blood because I slaughtered every soul in the Uchiha clan tonight."

Kikyuu's eyes widened, "No…. E-Everyone? Even Sasuke?"

Itachi smirked, "Especially him."

The girl smiled and began laughing, "I can tell you're lying… you didn't kill him… you wouldn't hurt your precious little brother."

Itachi gripped her shoulders and threw her against her dresser. She cried out slightly as she collided with the draws but she quickly stood and maneuvered around the slice of his ANBU issue katana.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded as she heard her grandfather beginning to move downstairs.

"I do it because I must, because the Uchiha are a tainted clan," he replied as he stepped forward and sliced at her again.

She tried to dodge but failed and ended up with a slice across the stomach.

"And why are you here attacking me? I'm not of your clan!" She cried out as she gripped the bleeding wound.

He sighed and put away his katana, "I came to say 'goodbye'."

"Funny way of saying it!" She shouted back and he smiled sadly at her; she thought she saw tears forming in his eyes.

As suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared, his chakra vanishing from her senses. Kikyuu blinked and slowly scanned the room in the dim light of the moon, desperately searching for any signs of the killer threat now lurking in the shadows.

The kunoichi tensed, she felt breath on the nape of her neck and Itachi's chakra slowly returning. She knew he was behind her and she felt it was the end as he whispered:

"I do owe you an explanation, but now is not the time and there will never be a time. Just accept that our friendship… our love… was and is cursed…I'm sorry, but thank you for giving me memories that I can cherish until my death."

Before Kikyuu could reply Itachi rendered her unconscious and left her lying on the cold floor of her bedroom, bleeding slowly.

* * *

As sunlight broke through the hospital window, Kikyuu sat up with a start. She panted heavily as she looked around before blinking as someone hugged her. She realized it was her grandfather who was praising Kami that his granddaughter was alive. She hugged her grandfather back before the old man released her as the door to her hospital room opened. Both of their eyes looked to the door and they were surprised to see the Hokage standing in the entrance way.

"Hiroimono," Sarutobi began, "If I could have a word with Kikyuu here…"

The old man obliged and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sarutobi moved to the window and stared out of it silently. Kikyuu watched the Hokage for a few moments before asking:

"What is it that you need, Hokage-sama?"

The old man looked at the girl before him and asked, "Did you assist Itachi Uchiha in the massacre?"

The girl paled, "I'm flattered you think I could, but I did not."

"We have intel that states otherwise," the man coolly replied as he turned to her.

The girl narrowed her eyes and smirked, "You're lying. You don't have any such intel. You know my story checks out; you know where I was from two hours before the massacre began to when that…that…monster appeared in my room."

The old man smiled, "You're a good a sensor as we suspected from your exams. This is very good. Oh, and don't worry, we do not suspect you at all. I was merely testing you."

"Testing me?" Kikyuu asked, confused.

The Hokage smiled, "As morbid as this is, yes. For it seems we now have an opening in ANBU. Always on the look out for new recruits."

Kikyuu watched the old man leave her room before she quickly stood, ignoring the tightness of her bandages before going to the door. She felt Sasuke's chakra nearby, but felt that it was quickly fading. She wanted to talk to him; she felt as if she needed to; as if she had to. She slipped past the nurse's station and around the Hokage, who was conversing with her grandfather before reaching the stairwell.

Dashing down it and then out of the hospital entrance, she turned her head in a scanning motion as she searched for Sasuke's faint chakra signature before smiling a bit as she found it. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, she leapt off after the youngest Uchiha.

She had only travelled for a few minutes before she arrived outside the Uchiha compound, the entrance gate roped off with yellow tape that was slightly disturbed. Kikyuu sighed as she stepped into the compound she had only visited on a rare occasion. The solemnness of the streets depressed her and the lingering scent of copper filled her nostrils, the lingering smell of blood. She slowly walked through the compound, grumbling slightly as the light rainfall began to intensify before she finally arrived outside of the house she had been heading towards: Itachi's.

Kikyuu knew Sasuke was inside, she felt his young chakra, but what was she to say to him? Any words of condolence wouldn't suffice and she doubted that she even had some soothing words inside of her. However, she did know that she wouldn't find her answers outside in the rain, so she stepped inside the house. After wiping her muddy bare feet on the welcome mat and even slipping off her shoes, she laughed softly at her own foolishness and then stepped further into the home.

It didn't take her long to find Sasuke collapsed on the floor of the indoor training room and crying softly. She moved to step forward when a floorboard beneath her creaked and alerted Sasuke to her presence. The boy jumped up, his arms moving into a defensive position as he stared wide-eyed at the intruder to his home before dropping his arms.

"Kiki…" he whispered softly before moving forward and hugging her tightly.

The young kunoichi blinked before several moments before she knelt down to his level and hugged him in return, silent tears falling from both of their eyes.

"Oh Sasuke…" she whispered, "I am so sorry…"

The boy sniffled, "Why did he do it? Why did he, Kiki?"

The girl released him, leaning back on her calves as she wiped her eyes, "I don't know, Sasuke," she replied.

"But… But you must know!" He shouted at her, "You were one of his closest friends! You must know! He must've told you something! Anything…. to explain this…"

The anger in his voice left as he delivered the last sentence while looking back over his shoulder at the outlines and bloodstains left behind by his parents.

Kikyuu followed his eyes before gently turning Sasuke's face back to hers so she could look into his eyes.

"Sasuke," she began, "Life… Life isn't fair. When something… bad happens, you have three choices: you can let that terrible thing define you; you can let it destroy you; or, you can let it strengthen you."

The boy blinked at her for a few moments, processing and analyzing her words before looking into her eyes with determination, his sharingan flashing for a brief moment:

"Then, I know what I have to do. I'll kill him, Kikyuu. I'll avenge my family… my clan, by killing him."

The young kunoichi stood slowly, staring down at Sasuke with wide eyes as she thought, _'His sharingan…. Dear Kami, Itachi… what have you done to your innocent little brother? ...You monster…"_


	6. Leaving the Past Behind

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. A huge thanks to **10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**, **xXFallenxBeautyxX**, and **kwisy** for reviewing! In retrospect, I do agree that Kikyuu's initial reaction to the news of the massacre was lax, but I hope later on the reason for this becomes clearer, but I have made note of this, so thank you kwisy! I love constructive criticism! Without further a-do, on with the story! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out of the Hokage's office and down onto his village. He thought often of how he could not stop the massacre of the Uchiha clan that occurred five years ago. He tried to make a point to converse with the remaining Uchiha in Konoha, but it seems that despite his efforts and the efforts of Kikyuu, the boy's heart had still hardened against his brother and the world. His training under Kakashi had gone well and at noon, he looked forward to witnessing the boy participating in the final round of the chunin exams.

Kikyuu. That was another soul he often thought of. He could tell she held feelings for Itachi Uchiha and although she tried to cheer Sasuke up, her heart hardened as well when her grandfather died two years ago.

The old Hokage was broken from his reverie when then was a swift knock on the door before said door opened then quickly shut. When he turned, a cat-masked ANBU member was kneeling on the ground. Ordinarily, this member's identity would've been unknown even to him until he or she spoke, but the pure white hair that flowed to the middle of the bearer's back from the ponytail atop their head gave away the secret behind the mask.

Sarutobi sighed, "Rise, Kikyuu."

The girl did as instructed and he saw that her grey ANBU armor was covered in blood. She held out her left hand and opened the palm for him to take the black scroll it had been clutching.

"The report scroll, as promised. The target has been eradicated," she replied in a monotone voice.

Sarutobi took the scroll before looking at her, "And how are you, Kikyuu?"

"I'm fine," the girl replied, emotionless as before.

Sarutobi sat at his desk and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

The young woman before him sighed and took off her mask before sitting down on the floor beneath the window and near Sarutobi's desk. She propped her arms up on her knees after pulling them into her chest and she gingerly held her mask in her right hand.

"I'm tired… Sarutobi-sama…" she sighed as she looked at him, weariness etching fine lines into her porcelain skin.

"Then go home, rest. I give you the rest of the day off," the man stated.

Kikyuu shook her head, "No, Sarutobi-sama… that's not the tired I feel…. I could sleep and sleep and sleep and when I awoke, I would still be as tired then as I am now. I'm tired to my core… my very soul is tired… All of the killing… I'm sick of it…"

Sarutobi nodded slightly, he feared she would one day feel this way. He looked at her and asked:

"What can I do?"

She looked back into his eyes, "I would like to request-"

Suddenly, two jonin entered the room to escort Sarutobi to the final rounds of the chunin exams in the stadium. Kikyuu quickly slipped on her mask as the doors opened and stood.

Sarutobi stood and smiled at her, "We'll continue this later."

She simply nodded and watched him leave his office. As he left, she couldn't help but recognize the sinking feeling growing in her stomach concerning the fact that her request might never be filled.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a training ground outside of the village where he had devoted most of his time with the help of Kakashi developing his abilities with the chidori and he smirked at thought of getting to use it in the upcoming exams. He was waiting for his sensei to finish doing whatever he was doing so that they could leave for the arena; although, something told him they were late already.

He blinked and tensed slightly as a familiar ANBU member landed a few yards from him, but he relaxed when he realized he was merely on edge for the finals.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly as the ANBU member stood and removed their mask.

The kunoichi chuckled, "There was a time when you would greet me warmly, Sasuke, with an elated shout of 'Kiki.'"

The boy flushed lightly before standing before her, "That was a long time ago, Kikyuu."

She chuckled again as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Only a few years. I hoped to see you before you entered the arena, and I see that I got my wish."

"What do you want?" The boy asked again, agitation beginning to lace his voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you. I've been keeping tabs on you over the years and you're becoming a fine shinobi. Your parents-"

"Don't speak of them!" Sasuke angrily shouted, causing Kakashi to direct his attention at to conversation.

She sighed and whispered, "They would be proud," she cleared her throat before stating, "And I just wanted to say that you certainly have a much stronger will than I do, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked, quirking an eyebrow in the process.

"You're healing," she stated, "I can see it in you now, more than ever. As much as you'd hate to admit it, you have friends now; something you haven't had since you began distancing yourself from people after that day…. Like I've done. And just look, you're healing better than someone much older than you. That's wisdom and a strength that I do not know. I'm proud of you and good luck today. You'll make a fine chunin."

She slipped her mask on and turned to leave before looking at Kakashi and stating:

"You know they've started, right?"

And in a quick flash, she was gone.

* * *

The kunoichi sighed as she stood in front of the memorial to the Hokage and those that had died following the invasion of Konoha at the hands of Orochimaru. It was long after the funeral had ended; most people were leaving, but she, remained behind, a single thought running through her head:

_'I was supposed to ask you to retire from ANBU and ask permission to enter a self-imposed exile…. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…'_

She stared at the framed photo of Sarutobi and sighed, unconsciously rolling her right shoulder to relieve some tightness she felt; the rain always seemed to aggravate the scarred tissue there. She had hidden in a nearby tree instead of attending the funeral outright, for most wouldn't consider a red-fitted shirt and a black jacket and pants to be fitting attire for such an occasion, but it was perfect for what she was planning.

All of her possessions were sealed inside of a scroll in her scroll pouch and her kunai pouch was weighed down with shuriken and kunai. Her grandfather's katana hung at her side, it's black and gold hilt gleaming in the sun and she unconsciously traced the hilt with fingerless armored gloves protecting her hands. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that fell into her eyes from her ponytail and closed her eyes at the sensation of not touching a forehead protector there; it was strange to her indeed. She delicately placed the cat-mask next to Sarutobi's image and sighed.

It surprised her when she realized someone was standing next to her for she hadn't sensed them approach or appear. They were just there and to do that to her required a considerable amount of skill. This is why she wasn't surprised when she turned her head to her left to see Kakashi standing next to her.

"Hello, Kakashi. I thought you were going out to eat with your students at Ichiraku's," she stated, hoping to find some way to get him to leave; she didn't want her defection to be noticed until she was long gone.

"When I saw you arrive, I told them I would meet them there. Interesting wardrobe choice," he replied as he looked down at her.

"I have a mission that I have to leave for," a cool response indeed, until:

"Then why are you leaving your ANBU mask behind and not in proper ANBU attire?"

"I…" she paused, fear leaped into her throat and constricted her voice until she found the words she was looking for, "I left ANBU when I returned from my mission on the morning of the chunin exam finals…"

"Hmm," the masked man hummed, "Yet, you still showed up in ANBU attire when you spoke with Sasuke."

Kikyuu took a deep breath, "Yes, you see, Sarutobi-sama wanted me to stay on the force until after the chunin exams, in case anything suspicious occurred. You remember what happened to Hayate."

_'A quick but plausible lie as ever… if he doesn't believe that, then I don't know what he will believe.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi replied, "Ah, that is understandable," the man turned to leave before pausing and stating, "Just keep this in mind, Kikyuu, relief from suffering cannot be found on the outside, it must be found within."

The sharingan user disappeared in a flash, leaving Kikyuu wide-eyed as she stood before the Hokage's memorial.

_'Does he know? ... He can't… Does he suspect? ... Most definitely… I must leave immediately.'_

She bowed before the image of the Hokage and whispered, "Please, please forgive me, Hokage-sama."

She straightened herself before turning and quickly leaving; thanks to the destruction caused by Orochimaru, no one noticed until she did not report in to the ANBU office the following morning for her next mission.

* * *

Seasons came… and seasons went… and it had been one year since she had left Konoha. Once she had gotten out of the Land of Fire, she donned her black cloak and often wore the hood up if she was travelling through a town. The little money she had had lasted her until now, although the hotel stay she had last night took care of a good portion of it. The village she was passing through did not have any odd-job positions open nor was anyone looking to hire an assassin.

In mild despair, she entered the local bar and sat down at the counter. The man behind the bar was cleaning a sake cup at the time she entered and stopped to stare at her along with the rest of the patrons. She glared at all of them before looking at the bartender, setting a ten ryo note down before him.

"What will that get me?" She asked as the dull roar of the bar resumed.

The man took the note and placed a bottle and cup before her, "Our cheapest sake."

She nodded to the man and began to slowly drink, grateful he didn't ask for her age. Kikyuu was enjoying her own world of silence when, suddenly, a large man appeared at her side.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he stated, drawing her gaze to the gruff man before he continued, "I think I've seen you before in a Bingo Book. You're from Konoha, aren't ya?"

"How observant you are," she retorted going to take a sip before the man swiftly knocked the cup out of her hand.

"Bitches listen when I talk to them. Now, I hear that Lady Tsunade is now Hokage, is that true?" He asked.

Kikyuu shrugged as she sipped straight from the sake bottle, "If you say so. I left after Sarutobi-sama died."

The man proceeded to knock the sake bottle out of her hand, shattering it against the back of the bar and silencing the other patrons again, "I'm not done with you yet. And I also hear that little Uchiha boy defected to be with that snake man… one of the Sannin, Orochimaru."

This caused Kikyuu's eyes to widen a bit at this bit of information. She knew that the pale-faced member of the Sannin tried to take Sasuke during the invasion, but she couldn't fathom that he would willingly leave. However, when she considered the fact that he did desire power to kill Itachi, it all made sense.

"…returned to the village briefly, is that true?" The man asked before shoving her slightly, "Hey! Is that true?"

Kikyuu, finally having enough, gripped the man's fat wrist tightly before spinning him around, pulling his arm tight behind him. This caused him to howl in pain as she tugged on it before putting pressure on his pudgy elbow.

"Listen, you worthless thug. I've had enough of you. I used the last of my money on that cheap sake and you wasted it. My life has been hell for the last several years and I'm in no mood to put up with petty shit like this. Now," she tugged hard on his arm again, "how much money do you have on you?"

The man cried out in pain as she tugged on his arm once more before replying, "A-A couple hundred ryo, t-take it!"

She swiftly dislocated the man's arm before dropping him to the ground. She bent down and retrieved his wallet from his pants before pocketing the money inside. Upon flipping the leather billfold at him and stepping over him, she looked down at him whimpering in pain and stated:

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body. Get over it."

Kikyuu stepped outside the bar and pulled her hood up as it began to drizzle. She saw two Konoha ANBU exiting a restaurant and began walking away quickly in the opposite direction, deciding to get out of town as fast as possible without notice. She glanced back and sighed as the ANBU leapt away in the direction of Konoha. Relief washed over her as she leapt off into the trees, heading as far and as fast away from this town as she could.


	7. Captured and Reunited

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you **kwisy** for reviewing the previous chapter! I'm glad I was able to provide more insight into how Kikyuu is feeling; I had hoped it would become clearer as the story progressed! Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just those of my own design._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kikyuu ran quickly across the rocky plains on the border of the Land of Earth. The dust that was being stirred up by both her and her pursers prevented her from identifying them visually but she knew they were not of Konoha. One of them appeared to have Suna chakra, but she couldn't be for sure for he was masking it extremely well. She spotted a tree line up ahead and knew that if she could just reach it, she could speed ahead and get these men off of her trail. However, she noticed a small white bird flying beside her. Suddenly, albeit too late, she realized that it was made of clay and when she saw this, she threw up her arms as the bird exploded.

The white haired girl went flying into the tree line and smacked into a tree. She shook her head quickly and tried to sit up but realized she was fading in and out of consciousness. Looking back towards where she had been attacked, she saw a green-ish smoke dissipating in the air and realized the clay bird bomb contained a poison. As her vision darkened, she saw the shadowy outlines of two figures hovering above her.

"Are you sure this is the one, Deidara?" A deep voice asked.

"Of course, hn. The one Leader-sama wants us to bring in," the man named Deidara replied as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Kikyuu felt the warmth of a fire heating the skin on her face. She slowly blinked as she awoke and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that her arms were bound behind her back and her ankles were bound as well. Second, she noticed that her cloak, scroll pouch, kunai pouch, and katana were piled a few feet from her. Finally, she noticed that only one of her captors was present and he was sitting near her and looking at her.

"Glad you woke up, hn. I was afraid Sasori-danna's sedative was going to kill you, hn," the long blonde haired man replied.

"Are you, Deidara?" She asked weakly.

The man blinked, "Yeah, hn. How'd you know?"

"Your partner… Sasori… called you such before I passed out," she replied before coughing slightly.

Deidara moved and helped her take a drink of water before nodding, "Strong one, you are, hn. I thought you were already out."

She chuckled softly, "I don't usually go down so easily," she looked him in the eyes, "Where are you two taking me?"

"Leader-sama," Deidara began, "is ordering all of us to move to the main Akatsuki headquarters in Amegakure."

Kikyuu nodded, "Ahh, Akatsuki. Interesting. What does he want with me?"

The Iwa ninja shrugged, "Beats me. You'll have to ask him yourself when you meet him."

She sighed and tested the strength of her bonds before giving up, "I'm not getting out of here, am I?"

"No, you're not," the gruff voice of Sasori answered.

Kikyuu looked in the direction of the voice as Sasori, in his typical puppet, emerged from the bushes.

The young woman smirked, "When Deidara said 'Sasori' I didn't know he meant 'Sasori of the Red Sand.' How interesting."

"Hmm," Sasori hummed, "You've heard of me?"

The girl shrugged, "Being in ANBU does privilege you to certain information. I realize now why I couldn't fully detect your chakra earlier."

Sasori nodded before looking at Deidara and stating, "Untie her legs. Now that she's awake, she can walk to Ame; we're nearly there and Kisame is supposed to meet us at the edge. Carry her stuff too."

"Geez, Sasori-danna, do I have to do everything, hn?" the blonde replied as he stood and cut the ropes binding her legs.

Seizing her moment, Kikyuu kicked upwards, knocking Deidara back as she heard something crack. She dashed towards Sasori, spinning out of the way of his spear-like tail before leaping up into the trees and speeding away from them. She looked back, pondering when she could return to collect her goods before looking forward and gasping when she witnessed a large, bandaged sword swinging down at her.

She didn't have time to dodge and cried out when it collided with her shoulder. She fell forward, unconscious, having the sword drain nearly all of her chakra. When she hit the ground, she created a small crater.

"She broke my nose!" Deidara exclaimed as he picked up her stuff and walked over to the girl with Sasori.

"Thank you, Kisame," Sasori stated, looking at the large, shark looking man as he leapt down after positioning Samehada on his back.

The blue man shrugged, "I figured you two needed help bringing her in. Let's go. Everyone else has arrived and Leader is in one hell of a mood already."

The tallest man present crouched down and scooped up Kikyuu before the three of them quickly headed to Ame.

* * *

When she awoke again she noticed that she was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. All of her possessions were on her again and her cloak was resting on the back of her chair. She sat up groggily and shook her head a few times to wake herself up. Kikyuu checked her chakra levels and was pleasantly surprised that they had returned to nearly half of her normal levels; however, it meant that she had been out for quite awhile.

Quickly, the door directly across from her opened and she sat up further as a man with stark orange hair and multiple piercings on his face entered the room. He stood across from her as she sat up and then leaned back slightly in the chair. Finally, she broke the silence when she stated:

"I assume you are their leader."

The man nodded once, "Yes. I am Pein. Leader of both the Akatsuki and Amegakure."

She nodded in returned, "Impressive. So, tell me, why was I so feverously pursued in the Land of Earth then captured and brought here?"

"Our numbers are small. We need new recruits, strong recruits," Pein replied.

Kikyuu chuckled and waved a finger back and forth in front of him, "Ah ah ah. You're lying."

Pein quirked an eyebrow before stating, "Fine. We need more recent intel on Konoha concerning the nine-tails and you would be the one to have that."

The girl chuckled again and repeated her previous actions, "Ah ah ah. Lying again."

Pein smirked, "Our intel did say you were a sensor ninja and you're a powerful one at that. Good. The true reason is that we need someone like you is in our mission to capture the jinchuriki. Too often will their villages hide them in such a way that it makes it near impossible to find them. However, a strong sensor ninja could very easily locate the jinchuriki for capture. That's why we need you."

"Hm," Kikyuu stated as she folded her arms and crossed her right leg over her left, "While you are telling the truth, it surprises me that in a group of S-ranked criminals, you don't have a sensor ninja amongst you already."

Pein sighed, "Yes, it is something that I have overlooked. The next question is mine, now. Would you join us?"

Kikyuu stood, pacing behind her chair as Pein continued:

"You will have food, shelter, all the money you need to survive. Basically, a home if you want to consider it that way."

She scoffed as she stood behind her chair, "Please… my home left a long time ago…"

Pein began walking towards her slowly, "You left Konoha, because there was nothing for you there. You had no purpose other than to slaughter and spy. Why not join us? Where you can work with us to bring peace to this world?"

"Peace?..." _'No more war… no more fighting… all I've ever known…'_ She looked back at Pein: "I'll join you. On one condition."

"Name it," the man replied.

The young woman sighed, "I do not want any village to know I work with you if it can be helped. If my involvement can remain under wraps, so to speak, then I would like it to remain as such. If I ever choose to reveal my association with this faction, I want to be the one to do it."

Pein pondered this request for a moment and decided against questioning it, "Agreed. Now, would you like to meet the others? They're in the main room."

Kikyuu sighed and slipped her cloak back on, "Sure. Why not? I'm going to have to get it over with eventually."

Pein stepped into the room first, leaving Kikyuu standing in the shadows where she couldn't see the Akatsuki members and they couldn't see her.

"Gentlemen," Pein began, "and lady," he nodded to Konan, "we have been most fortunate to have a new recruit. While she is not a full member since we have yet to recover Orochimaru's ring, she will be most helpful in capturing the jinchuriki for she is a sensor. Thank you, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame for bringing her in. May I present, Kikyuu Shinri. Welcome her."

Kikyuu stepped out of the shadows and began scanning the small group with a flat stare when suddenly, her eyes landed on the last person she ever expected to see again.

"You…" She whispered softly as her eyes fell on Itachi before she flashed through hand signs and unsheathed her katana, which sent a slicing gust of air flying directly towards him.

Itachi deftly maneuvered out of the way as it crashed into the wall he was leaning against before beginning to dodge other gusts as she continued slicing the air with the katana. Finally, she hesitated for a moment and he sent a large fireball flying towards her. Rapidly, she sheathed her katana and flashed through hand signs before shouting:

"Water Release: Water Dragon!"

She thrust her palms forward and winced as water erupted from them, leaving the air much drier, and launched the beast at the fireball. It quickly engulfed it, leaving a massive amount of steam in the room. Kikyuu panted softly as she looked at Itachi, only a small amount of chakra left in her. Suddenly, she was scooped up off of the ground and pinned against a person and she looked back to see Kisame restraining her.

"Nice to see you again, Sharky," she muttered as she looked down at Pein.

"You too, Snowy," the man replied before Pein spoke.

"Rule One: you do not attack other members. Settle this quarrel with words."

Pein nodded to Konan and they both quickly left the room, leaving the other Akatsuki members confused about the new comer and the stoic Uchiha.

* * *

**Interesting fact:** While writing this story, I developed a chest cold. Anybody familiar with Itachi's fate will see the irony in this situation.


	8. Foggy Revelations

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you **StarshipRanger7,** **kwisy, ****10ShizukaYuukiMistress10,** and **Hatone-Kudasaki** for reviewing! I enjoy reading reviews, so keep them coming! I'm so happy you all are enjoying the story so far and now, onward!  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just those of my own design._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Kisame, put her down," Itachi muttered as he continued staring at Kikyuu.

The shark-like man grumbled as he sat the girl on the floor; however, he still kept a careful eye on her.

"Hey, Itachi. How do you know Kikyuu, hn?" Deidara asked.

The silvery-haired girl quirked an eye brow before smirking, "Oh? You haven't told them about me, Itachi? Would you like to share or should I?"

The man remained silent as he glared at her across the room. Kikyuu smirked again:

"Well, I guess I shall. You never used to be this quiet," she sat on a couch in the room between a masked man and an amethyst eye-colored man. She looked between these two and stated while extending a hand to each of them:

"Hi, Kikyuu, nice to meet you."

"Kakuzu," the mask wearer grumbled while shaking her hand.

"Hidan," the other replied, doing the same after his partner finished.

She nodded to them both before looking around, "Let's see, where do I begin? How about I make a long story short, eh? Itachi and I were childhood friends, very close, in fact. He trained with me quite often and I wouldn't be who I am today without his help. Such a shame to owe everything you are as a shinobi to someone you hate. Anyway, a few days before he slaughtered his clan, he came to me and kis-"

Suddenly, Itachi came and snatched her up by her arm and pulled her out of the room. The other members watched in shock and confusion before Hidan called after them:

"Get some, Itachi! Get some!"

Kikyuu blushed heavily before struggling against Itachi's grasp before blinking as she was tossed into a room. She heard Itachi enter behind her and lock the door. Quickly, she picked herself up off the floor and glared at the man:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Itachi remained silent as he carefully removed his cloak and hung it on a nearby hook. He began slowly circling the young woman he once knew as he stated:

"You developed water release abilities."

The kunoichi scoffed, "Only to be able to counter your fire release. I didn't like the idea of my jutsus fueling yours."

The man smirked a bit before continuing, "And your strength and speed, it has improved."

She looked down to the ground and muttered, "That's what being in ANBU will do for you…"

This caused Itachi to pause before her, "You were asked to join ANBU?"

Kikyuu looked into her friend's blood red eyes, "They gave me your job… about a year after you left."

The man blinked at her before continuing to circle her, "And I take it your grandfather is well? In light of you abandoning him?"

The kunoichi's jaw clenched and she threw a punch at his nose, which he quickly caught as he glared at her. Finally, Kikyuu replied:

"My grandfather is dead. Watching me become an assassin for ANBU turned me into a monster in his eyes. I didn't become a shinobi that would make him proud; I became the shinobi that killed him."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he released her fist. He watched her turn and place her left hand on the wall as her right hand covered her mouth. He watched her shoulders shake slightly and he realized that she was crying. The young man sighed; he remembered how he always hated seeing her cry and extended a hand to touch her shoulder before she suddenly spun around, smacking his hand away as she exclaimed:

"Even after all this time, you still find a way to hurt me! I thought I had cried all my tears over you, and still! You find a way to make me do it!"

The man sighed, "Kikyuu-"

"No! Don't speak! Why did you bring me in here, hm?"

Itachi sighed, rubbing his eyes slightly, "You cannot tell them about us or about Sasuke."

The girl blinked, "I don't understand."

"Listen. These men are ruthless, anything they can use against one another, they do," Itachi stated, "if they knew how I felt about Sasuke… or even you…"

"And what is that, hm? I thought you made it pretty clear on that night that you didn't care about either of us! Just leave me be," she stated in exasperation.

Kikyuu turned quickly and unlocked Itachi's door before storming back out. When she entered the living room, Deidara was the only one left and the blonde looked at her, asking:

"Did that go well?"

"What do you think?" She replied harshly before sighing, gentleness returning to her voice, "Do you know where my room is? I just need to lie down."

Deidara nodded before standing and showing her the way.

* * *

The Uchiha sighed and locked his door behind Kikyuu before sitting down on his bed with his hands covering his face. A tear slipped out of his eye before he hardened his emotions and wiped away the offending moisture.

_'Kikyuu… I wish I could make you understand…why I did what I did… but the truth is too painful… '_

* * *

Around three a.m. that morning, Itachi's eyes flew open. He thought he heard a noise in the kitchen and he slowly rose. He moved to his door with a deadly silence, a kunai in hand. He moved down the hallway stealthily before spinning around the doorway and into the kitchen to attack; however, he blinked as he saw Kikyuu taking another shot of sake by herself.

The girl looked at Itachi and blinked for a few moments, "Yes?"

"Why are you up?" He retorted.

"Why do you care?" She asked, taking another shot.

The man sighed and sat across from her, "You drink now?"

Kikyuu chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't. I've found recently it helps me sleep and forget things that cause me pain."

"Like me?" Itachi asked, eyeing her carefully with his sharingan.

She blinked before looking away from his eyes, "It's strange…"

"Hmm?" He hummed, curious.

"I told myself every day that whatever it was that we felt was just a lie… a game you played with me to piss off your father. However, when I close my eyes at night… I briefly dream that I'm in the body of that four year old who befriended you by the lake that day…and something tries to convince that it was real… and I awake crying… The dreams stopped a year ago… especially the good ones where I conversed with my parents…. Nightmares took their place…living and false… When I saw you today and we had our conversation… I dreamed tonight… I was that little girl again…" she paused and wiped the tears beginning to form in her eyes, "and I awoke with the painful realization that no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise… I still cared for you… that I never stopped loving you…"

She quickly stood and threw away the empty sake bottle while setting the cup in the sink; her legs wobbled beneath her slightly as she turned and looked at Itachi.

"Well?" She asked.

The young man stood and strode quickly over to her. He reached up and caressed her cheek gently as he spoke softly:

"You cannot love me until you understand me."

The girl scoffed, "No one could do that then and no one could do that now. I'm just a fool."

She pushed past Itachi and headed towards the door before she stumbled slightly. The Uchiha moved quickly and caught her before she fell hard to the floor. Kikyuu blinked as she looked at Itachi with curiosity and squeaked softly when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little too loudly for his liking.

He didn't respond until he entered his room again where he deftly locked the door before laying her down on his bed. He hovered over her for a moment before lying beside her and holding her close.

"I," he whispered, "am showing you that I still care about you."

Kikyuu's eyes widened before she pressed herself close against Itachi and cried softly into his chest until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kikyuu's golden eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times before sitting up and looking around. Her head felt as if it was splitting open and she knew that at least the drinking she partook of last night was real; however, she found herself in her own bedroom.

_'I must've… dreamed everything else… but, why don't I remember walking back to my room?'_

There was a hard knock on her door that was followed by the gruff voice of Kisame as he stated:

"Kikyuu, get up. Leader-sama has a mission for you, Kakuzu, and Hidan. He wants you three to leave immediately."

When she felt the man's chakra disappear as he walked down the hallway, the kunoichi climbed out of her bed and quickly made it before changing into her typical attire. She walked to the door to head to the bathroom to finish freshening up and was surprised when she found the door to be unlocked.

_'Either I made it back here myself and I didn't lock the door…. Or someone brought me back here at some point… Did Itachi really do that last night?'_

She shook the conflicting emotions and thoughts from her mind before exiting her room.


	9. The Seven Tails and an Argument

Hello everyone! Based on the reviews, I'm glad to see that the story is going over well so far; as for the silent readers out there, I hope you are enjoying it! Thank you to **10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**, **kiwsy**, and **xXFallenxBeautyxX** for reviewing. I really appreciate your feedback, so keep it coming! Now, on to the story! **Warning: **This is some strong language in this chapter due to Hidan's colorful, but limited, vocabulary. Don't blame me; blame him.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kikyuu sighed as she walked in between Kakuzu and Hidan with her black hood up. She was slowly growing agitated as their incessant quarreling began when they left Ame and hadn't let up.

"All I'm saying is, ya motherless bastard, is that there is a special place in hell reserved for you!" Hidan exclaimed.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he calmly replied, "And I'm sure that mouth of yours will land you right next to me."

"What did you say to me?" Hidan shouted as he pulled his scythe off of his back.

The kunoichi growled and unsheathed her katana, stopping in her tracks while placing it against Hidan's neck and then glaring at Kakuzu as he turned to look at her.

"What the fuck-" Hidan began before Kikyuu's eyes locked in on his as she spoke:

"Shut. It. I will not put up with this any longer. Shut your mouths, _now."_

Hidan blinked before slowly putting his scythe away while Kikyuu carefully sheathed her katana. She walked past both of them in a huff and pulled her mask up as they crossed in to the country that held Takigakure at its heart.

_'I don't need patrolling Konoha ANBU recognizing me.'_

Hidan nudged his partner as he spoke softly, "Psst. What crawled up her ass and died?"

Kakuzu shot him a look as he replied, "You seemed pretty scared when she glared at you; I wouldn't be talking shit."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the taller man, "She gave the 'Uchiha' glare. Even you have to admit that it's scary."

The masked man scoffed and caught up to Kikyuu in three strides as Hidan shouted behind him:

"You fucker! Don't act like it didn't freak the shit out of you either!"

* * *

Finally, the three-person squad stood above Taki, looking down into the small village.

"Tch," Hidan scoffed, "shouldn't even need sweet cheeks over here to find that jinchuriki."

The kunoichi looked at the Jashinist, "My name is Kikyuu."

"That's what I said!" He retorted with a smirk.

The girl rolled her eyes before sitting down and forming a ram hand seal. Her golden eyes closed and she inhaled slowly before exhaling.

"Hey! Sweet cheeks! What are you doing?" Hidan exclaimed.

Her eyes snapped open before she looked at Hidan, "Concentrating. Something you fail at when you attempt it."

She looked away as a spew of curse words erupted from Hidan's foul mouth as Kakuzu restrained him, stating:

"Leader will kill you if you kill her."

"Fuck him! I could take him any day!"

Kikyuu ignored this as she quickly sifted through the chakra signatures in the town below. She knew that Taki's shinobi numbers hand been dwindling in the last few years, but she didn't realize it was as meager as it was. It didn't take her long to lock in on the seven-tails chakra and its container, Fu. The girl quickly stood after opening her eyes while thinking:

_'They're not even hiding her… That took less than two minutes…'_

She looked at Hidan and Kakuzu to find that Hidan was still cursing at her and she rolled her eyes again.

"Hey! If you two want to get this over with, then she's in that apartment complex with a blue roof and white shutters. Third floor, second room on the right," she stated with her thumb cocked towards the village below before leaping up into a tree to wait.

"Hey! What the fuck! She doesn't have to help us retrieve the jinchuriki?" Hidan stated, furious as usual.

Kikyuu smirked down at him, "Pein-sama said I was to help locate, not help capture. A nice little loophole, eh?"

Before Hidan could begin cursing again, Kakuzu pulled the immortal down into Taki to do their duty to the Akatsuki.

The young kunoichi watched them go before closing her eyes and leaning back against the tree while sitting down on the branch. She sighed as her thoughts began running wild:

_'What am I supposed to do about Itachi? I know in my heart that I still love him… that I never stopped… but… how do I overlook what he did?"_

* * *

The kunoichi's eyes opened as she felt familiar chakra approaching and smirked when she saw Kakuzu and Hidan landing on the ground below her with the girl tossed over the latter's shoulder like a ragdoll. Kikyuu stood and followed them as they began leaping through the trees.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at Kakuzu for Hidan was preoccupied with praying to the Jashin symbol around his neck a few yards behind them.

Kakuzu shot a look at Hidan, "Would you stop that for two seconds so we can get to where we're going without trouble?"

Hidan looked up at the man and retorted, "Shut the fuck up! I don't bitch at you when you take hours to count your money!"

"Yes, you do," the man gruffly replied before looking back at Kikyuu ignoring his partner, "To a safe location to performing the sealing. You'll be in charge of feeding your chakra into the safety mechanism. You would be able to help, however, we don't have Orochimaru's ring as Leader-sama stated."

Kikyuu nodded before looking back at Hidan while speaking to Kakuzu, "How do you put up with that?"

The man smirked beneath his mask, "I don't. It is immensely satisfying when I slice off one of his arms or legs."

The white-haired girl's eyes widened as her head snapped up to look at Kakuzu, "W-What?"

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow, "Leader-sama didn't tell you? The two of us are semi-immortal; Hidan much more than I. I can stab him in the heart and it doesn't matter."

The girl blinked before looking forward, "You're telling the truth… incredible… Next thing I know, you'll be saying Sasori is actually a puppet."

"About that…" Kakuzu muttered.

* * *

After three days, the sealing ceremony was complete and Kikyuu finally stood and stretched, her muscles screaming in pain from remaining so stiff for so long, but she didn't show it on her face.

_'Pain is just weakness leaving the body….'_

"Kikyuu."

She turned and caught Itachi's blood red eyes staring at her before the holographic image of him flickered out. After she sighed, she looked at the flickering image of Pein and asked:

"Yes?"

"We have finally uncovered information about the five-tails jinchuriki. He lives in Iwa. Since Itachi and Kisame are closest to that region, I will be sending you to join them. Get there, get the jinchuriki and then we'll focus on the others as the rest of the members search for information. They're in a small village outside of Iwa, called Iwaritoru," the man replied.

"I know that village. Also, as I'm sure you know, Gaara of Suna is the one-tails jinchuriki and is in line to be Kazekage," Kikyuu stated.

_'I can't believe I just said that,'_ she mentally commented.

Pein nodded, "Yes, we are aware of that. Thank you, though. Now, leave immediately."

She bowed slightly before quickly leaving out of the entrance before it closed her in the massive cave.

* * *

After spending one day hiding from patrolling Konoha ANBU who were merely there on an effort of good will, although Taki seemed to not truly be missing their jinchuriki, and two days of travel, Kikyuu arrived in Iwaritoru. It had begun raining about two miles from the small town and it had turned into an all out downpour by the time she arrived. She noticed Kisame and Itachi standing outside of a small inn and she quickly strode over.

Taking down her mask and hood when she stepped under the awning, she stated:

"Hello, you two. Do we already have rooms?"

Itachi looked at her beneath the straw hat, "Not yet. We were waiting for you."

"Aww, how sweet," Kikyuu stated teasingly before smirking then opened the door to step inside.

The old man innkeeper quickly emerged from a back room as a small bell hanging above the door chimed and smiled at the girl:

"Hello miss. What can I do for you today?"

Kikyuu smiled in return, "I need two rooms."

"Two? But why-"

The innkeeper's question as answered when Itachi and Kisame entered. The older man paled at the sight of the cloaks with red clouds before quickly turning and taking the last two keys off of the board for storage.

"H-Here you go. L-Last two rooms we have. S-Sorry. They're only singles with full beds," the man stuttered before disappearing back into the room he emerged from.

Kikyuu sighed and placed what she hoped was proper compensation before reaching to take a key that was quickly taken instead by Kisame. He smirked and headed up the stairs to his room while stating:

"Have fun you two."

The girl glared at the man before noticing Itachi took the remaining key and began walking to the room. She quickly followed him.

* * *

The storm outside did not let up as Kikyuu sat in a chair in the room drying her hair. She had changed out of her soaked clothes and into a fitted, dark green shirt and a pair black pants. She turned her eyes from the window and noticed that Itachi was staring at her from his position on the bed.

"Yes?" She asked.

The Uchiha blinked a bit before replying, "You have… developed well…"

Kikyuu blushed as she pulled the towel from her hair, "You just had to make things more awkward the necessary, hm?"

Itachi sighed and looked away, not responding and letting the painfulness of the silence swell before, finally, Kikyuu stood after throwing her towel down and stating:

"Why are you still torturing me?"

The Uchiha looked at the woman across the room and asked:

"What on Earth do you mean?"

Kikyuu, frustrated, sighed, "I only ever cared for about four people in that entire clan of yours. You, Sasuke, Shisui, and your mother. I don't forget an act of kindness. I tried to move on after you left. I, first, thought that if I helped Sasuke then he would be able to lead some semblance of a normal life, but every time I trained with him, I saw flashes of the sharingan, though he didn't realize it. Suddenly, I wasn't facing him anymore, I was facing you, and it was too painful. So, when that child needed an understanding friend the most, he didn't have it. Then, I thought that friends would help, but every time we laughed together or went to some place in the village, I was reminded of something that we did together. Additionally, forget training! Because everything I knew, you taught me! Fortunately, Grandfather taught me water style so I could do something without going insane! And finally, ANBU," she pointed at the tattoo on her pale skin, "I tried to erase myself completely. Become lost in the world of assassins and powerful shinobi, but I soon found that their faces not only haunted my dreams; the dead filled the streets of Konoha along with your memory. I became trapped in that place and it was because of you; because your memory could never allow me to mourn the loss of Shisui and Mikoto! I had to be an adult for Sasuke and I had to hate you; no mourning there either! And now, here we are with the chance to heal open wounds that have been open for too long and you're more mysterious than ever!"

"Then what do you want?" he asked, calm on the exterior but alarmed inside that she was so emotional, something that even he had rarely seen.

"Just tell me why. Why did you do it? Why did you massacre your clan?" She asked weakly as she stood a few feet from the still seated young man.

Itachi sighed, "If the Uchiha had lived, I would have been forced into an arranged marriage… I knew what was coming however, and knew we couldn't be together for I would become a criminal and you, in my mind, would've remained in the village."

She chuckled, "A politician's answer. It sounded like you answered my question, but you didn't. Tell me, why."

"I cannot tell you the reasons for massacring my clan," he stated.

"Why?" Kikyuu asked forcefully, stepping forward slightly.

"That would only lead to more questions," Itachi responded.

The kunoichi growled in frustration, "I may not be the first person to deserve answers, but I still do. So, start-"

"Why do you drink?" Itachi asked, interrupting her.

Kikyuu, stunned, blinked then asked, "What?'

Itachi stood, standing only a few inches taller than her and repeated, "Why do you drink?"

The kunoichi smirked, "That should be obvious after my tirade and it was real after all, what you did last night. Shall we talk about that for a moment since I believe I've already explained myself on that matter that interests you?"

Itachi sighed, "I heard you blubbering in the kitchen and knew that if I didn't help you, someone else would've 'helped' you. Trust me, these men are brutal when it comes to women. Better I than someone else. When you began crying, I knew what you wanted to hear; after all, I am a master of manipulation," he stated flatly.

Kikyuu chuckled, "Oh, Itachi. Try to suppress chakra fluctuations all you want, I can still tell you are lying. You did that because you still care for me. Why can't you just admit it?"

"You are putting words and thoughts into my head. These thoughts, stemming from your own mind, need to cease. Caring for me will only lead to more pain," the dark-haired young man replied.

The girl rolled her eyes, "You say that after I know you still have feelings for me… and after you know that I still care for you."

"It is the truth and something you must do."

Kikyuu stepped closer to Itachi and replied furiously, "Weren't you listening before? I tried. It didn't work!"

The Uchiha glared down at his only remaining childhood friend, "And don't you understand the fate I am condemned to? I must die by Sasuke's hands and the crimes I've committed do not permit me any happiness. I must live the rest of my days alone… in silent suffering… but I must die with a smile on my face, for when I die, it will be at an Uchiha's hands. Hands that have judged me for my crimes and sentenced me to death."

A tear slipped out of her eye and she wiped away the horrid moisture while shaking her head, "Don't you understand, Itachi? Happiness must be taken when given and of all the people that need something to brighten the darkness around them, it's you."

The Uchiha deactivated his sharingan and placed a finger beneath her chin before gently tiling her head up to look at her. As he stared into her gold eyes, he thought he saw a flash of love, forgiveness, and desire before he kissed her suddenly. Kikyuu blinked for several moments before unthinkingly kissing him in return. Their kiss was filled with longing and the pain of separation. The kunoichi's chest shuddered and she pulled back, more tears slipping from her eyes. Itachi blinked at the loss of warmth against him before sighing:

"I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

Kikyuu nodded, "It's my fault. I'm an idiot for trying to convince you to care more deeply for me than you ever did in order to heal my own heart... I should be listening to you."

The Uchiha sighed before walking past her, unable to find a counter to her argument, for once, before curling up in the chair to the best of his ability, "Take the bed."

The kunoichi blinked at him before crawling into the bed and turning out the lights; the silence heavily pregnant with unsaid words and unexpressed emotions.

* * *

Also, in case anyone had been wondering "_Betsu no jinsei" _means "Another Life" in Japanese; a connection that is important later on.


	10. Running into Trouble on a New Mission

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the tension being built and the fluff in the previous chapter! Thank you to xXFallenxBeautyxX for reviewing! Remember, I always enjoy reviews since they help me improve my writing skills, so please leave them! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Kikyuu awoke with a start. Her nightmarish dreams only seemed to be intensifying as the days passed. She wiped the tiny beads of sweat off of her forehead before blinking, feeling that someone was staring at her.

She looked up and met Itachi's eyes. The Uchiha was still seated in the chair in the corner of the room, watching her closely. Kikyuu quickly stood and grabbed her clothes before entering the bathroom to get ready for their task of capturing the tailed beast.

When he heard the door shut, Itachi quickly shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak and finished bandaging the cut on his upper arm. He had awoken an hour before to the sounds of her whimpers and cries. He realized she was having a nightmare and tried to comfort when she suddenly produced a kunai and sliced him on his arm. He had spent most of the time cleaning it and disinfecting it and was nearly finished wrapping it before she awoke. He decided to keep this matter to himself, for Kikyuu would take too much pride in the fact she finally placed a mark on him; and, she wasn't even trying.

He slipped on the cloak just in time for Kikyuu to step out of the bathroom. Her hair, normally kept in a ponytail, was down and braided in a long braid with her bangs framing her bright eyes. She slipped on her black cloak over her normal attire and looked into his sharingan.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked.

Itachi nodded and stood, walking up to her, "Yes. I heard Kisame up earlier."

Kikyuu nodded in return before quickly leaving the hotel room, leaving Itachi to lock up.

* * *

The kunoichi sighed as she leaned, camouflaged, against a large boulder as Kisame and Itachi pursued the five tails. She smirked as she recalled sensing the chakra of the four-tails inside another jinchuriki and how she did not reveal this information to the duo she was travelling with. She decided to wait to tell Pein when she made her suggestion concerning the capture of the remaining tailed beasts.

Suddenly, she heard a large explosion and when she looked down, she saw Itachi and Kisame rapidly moving towards her with the jinchuriki in tow while being pursued by ANBU of Iwagakure. Kikyuu quickly stood and began leaping off towards the rendezvous point, knowing that Itachi and Kisame would quickly catch up to her, which they did.

"Itachi!" She shouted, "What's the plan?"

The Uchiha glanced behind him before looking forward and stating, "On my count, perform a wind dragon jutsu."

"But Itachi," she protested, "they're earth affinities! They'll counter it with ease!"

"Just do it!" He stated harshly, "Now!"

She quickly spun around and flashed through the proper hand seals and sent the dragon flying at the ANBU. She watched as they began to counter it before being engulfed in the flames that had transformed the dragon into a massive being of fire that engulfed their pursuers.

The three Akatsuki members pulled ahead and when Kikyuu looked at Itachi, he was smirking at her.

"You could've told me that you were going to use a fire jutsu," she grumbled.

"I thought you were smart enough to remember the training incident years ago when you got burned and that you would've remembered that was my intention again," Itachi replied.

Kikyuu narrowed her eyes, "Under pressure, did you honestly expect me to do that?"

Itachi remained silent with a smirk on his face while the kunoichi rolled her eyes as the three of them sped ahead.

* * *

Kikyuu sat down on a nearby rock, panting heavily and rubbing her tired arms to the best of her ability. For three days, she stood, instead of sitting like last time, in front of the door to the large cave where the sealing was taking place with her hands pressed on the large seal, feeding her chakra into it. She looked up as she noticed someone was standing before her.

"Kikyuu," Pein began, "I need you to move to Kiri, we are convening in order for the teams to convey the information they have discovered about the location of the jinchuriki or the bijuu. From there, we shall decide how to proceed."

The kunoichi smirked, "I was going to suggest such a thing, but it seems that you beat me to the punch, Pein-sama."

The man smirked slightly before dissipating. Once gone, Kikyuu stood on shaky legs before stretching slightly. Kisame and Itachi moved to her before they quickly left; their sights set on Kirigakure.

* * *

"No, no, no, hn! You have it all wrong! The six tails is in Suna with the one-tails and the four-tails is in Konoha with the nine-tails!" Deidara exclaimed as he pointed at the map on the wall with pinned up numbers scrambled on it.

"And I," Itachi began, "Know for a fact that Konoha has only one jinchuriki, the nine-tails."

"Well then, where do _you_ think the four tails is?" Deidara asked.

Itachi sighed, "If I knew, I would tell you. Otherwise, I am remaining silent, like you should."

Deidara quickly stood up to attack Itachi before Kikyuu stood up while slamming her fist on the table. The members of the Akatsuki blinked and looked at the newcomer as she moved around the table. She approached the map before beginning to rearrange the numbers placed on it. Finally, after a few moments, she turned and stated:

"This is where they are. Now, shut up."

Pein leaned forward slightly as he studied the map before demanding:

"Explain."

The young woman sighed before beginning, "We know the one-tails is in Suna. Pein-sama, you have delivered intel that says the three-tails, in bijuu form, and the six-tails jinchuriki are in Kiri. The nine-tails is in Konoha and the seven-tails was in Taki. We captured the five-tails in Iwa and, while there, I sensed the four-tails was present as well. This leaves the location of the two-tails and eight-tails. It should be quite obvious now; they are both in Kumo."

"And what makes you say that, Kikyuu-san?" Sasori stated.

"You see," she began, "one of the first stories told to Konoha children is the story of Hashirama Senju. After he founded Konoha, he divided up the tailed beasts amongst the five major villages in order to try to maintain peace in the world. Since Konoha was building a friendship with Takigakure, they gave one beast to them as a sign of trust and since, they have remained friends. Out of all the locations I have named, the only 'big' village unnamed is Kumo. I am fairly certain they are there, since losing a tailed beast is a costly measure."

Slowly, one by one, the members of the Akatsuki agreed to her statement and Itachi smirked at her:

_'Intelligent as ever…'_

Pein stood and stated, "A well thought out theory. However, I need proof before we move any further. We have already wasted precious time, however. Deidara, Sasori, while I send a team to Kumo, you two shall move to capture the one-tails."

"Kikyuu-chan won't be coming with us?" Deidara asked.

The man sighed, "No, she is needed for detecting the beasts in Kumo."

"Besides," Kikyuu began, "Gaara, the one-tails jinchuriki, is Kazekage if what Pein-sama said is true. Attack the village and you'll draw him out, as a Kage, he must fight to protect the citizens."

She blinked, _'What on Earth did I just say?'_

"Exactly," Pein concurred before turning his attention to Itachi, "You shall accompany Kikyuu to Kumo. As a precaution."

"Without Kisame?" Itachi asked.

The man nodded, "Yes. He shall move to the safe house near where the sealing of the one-tails will occur to await you there. I fear that Konoha might interfere and a distraction will be needed."

The Uchiha nodded before quickly leaving the room; the white-haired kunoichi sighed and exited after him, not looking forward to this mission.

* * *

For several miles now on their journey to Kumo, Itachi and Kikyuu had remained silent. Neither knew what to say since discussing their tumultuous emotions was off limits; it was, however, the most pressing issue in their minds. The white-haired kunoichi looked at Itachi and felt her eyes watering before looking forward again.

_'Damn it… Why couldn't Pein-sama sent me on this mission with someone else? This is just Kami trying to torture me… I know it…' _She thought to herself before she quickly stopped.

Itachi glanced back her with a slight frown on his face for two reasons. He could see she was still upset and that fact hurt him. However, he knew they couldn't stop for any reason.

"Kikyuu, what are you doing?" He asked firmly.

The girl merely lifted her hand to silence him as she tilted her head down slightly and closed her eyes. She was listening carefully for something, but for what, he didn't know. She opened her eyes and sniffed the air a few times before pulling a tiny black scroll from her pouch and retrieving a poncho from the inside of it. She replaced her cloth cloak with it and secured the hood. Ignoring Itachi's strange gaze, she leapt back off in their original trajectory.

The Uchiha blinked and leapt off after her before rolling his eyes slightly as he thought, _'It's not even going to rain.'_

Suddenly, there was a large crack of thunder over their heads. The belly of the sky burst open as rain began to fall in sheets around them. Itachi was quickly soaked and as he looked at Kikyuu, he glared at her for she was wearing a large smirk on her face.

* * *

After a day of travel on land and two days of boat travel, Itachi and Kikyuu finally arrived in the outer reaches of the Land of Lightning. Another day of travel finally placed them hiding in a small cave in a low mountain range overlooking Kumogakure. The Uchiha sighed as he shifted in his position and a small frown was plastered on Kikyuu's face.

"What's wrong?" The young man asked.

The kunoichi didn't reply as she stood and walked to the edge of the cave, she glanced around and finally found what she was looking for as she spoke:

"I need to get closer. The high altitude is affecting my ability to sense charka. There is another cave on down."

Without waiting for his reply, she leapt down quietly. Itachi sighed and followed after her, cursing her slight impulsiveness in this matter and how distant she was keeping herself. But why did he care, he wanted her to do this after all… however, it still bothered him and made him begin to reconsider Kikyuu's request.

* * *

After a few minutes of quiet meditating, Kikyuu opened her eyes and looked at Itachi while smirking.

"Well?" The Uchiha asked as he returned her gaze.

"They're there. The two and the eight tails, like I predicted," she replied as she stood and stretched.

"Good," Itachi replied before standing as well, "I will contact Pein-sama and give him the news. Guard the-"

"Shh!" Kikyuu stated, interrupting him.

She moved to the front of the cave and her eyes widened as she turned to Itachi.

"We've been spotted. I don't know how, but we have to leave."

The Uchiha nodded and the two of them exited the cave as quickly as possible before a bolt of lightning slammed into the mountain wall just above the cave entrance. Kikyuu glanced back as three Kumo ANBU emerged from the dust and smoke, hot on their trail. The Akatsuki pair quickly headed towards Kumo's border with the Land of Frost as bolts of lightning crashed into their rocky surroundings.

"Itachi! What do we do?" Kikyuu exclaimed over the explosions.

"Remain calm," he replied, "We are the best possible pair to face three lightning affinities. You can deflect their attacks and yours also strengthen mine. We cannot lose."

"I hope you're right, because here they come." She replied as she spun around, flashing through hand signs.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon!" A female voice from behind a mask shouted before she thrust her palm forward.

"Wind Release: Wind Dragon!" Kikyuu exclaimed in reply as she thrust her palm forward as well.

The two attacks met in the middle of their distances and exploded in an array of lightning, wind, and smoke. Kikyuu was blown back into a tree while Itachi maneuvered deftly and began blocking attacks from two of the ANBU members. The white haired kunoichi quickly regained her footing as the ANBU member descended upon her and began throwing punches.

The girl smirked as she nimbly weaved in and out of the attacks, conserving her energy for a swift and proper attack. Suddenly, the ANBU member gave her a foolish opening and Kikyuu swiftly moved in close and delivered a quick u-punch to the girl's throat and stomach, sending her flying back into a tree.

"Kikyuu!" Itachi's voice rang over the sounds of battle and when she spun, she saw a lightning bolt racing towards her. On pure instinct, she unsheathed her grandfather's katana from her side and encased it in wind chakra and held it before her as the bolt struck the melt. She gasped as she felt electricity race through her arm before she tightened her grip on the sword and turned her hand slightly before slicing through the air, causing the wind chakra to rush off of the sword, dissipating the lighting quickly. She slashed quickly at the air which sent shearing blades of wind rushing outward, catching the ANBU off guard, who had just recoiled from the lightning attack, and knocking them back through several trees.

She panted heavily before suddenly catching movement out of peripheral and turned in time for a large bolt of lightning to strike her abdomen from the ANBU member she thought she had incapacitated. Her eyes widened and her breath left her body as she fell backwards off of the tree limb.

Time seemed to slow… and darkness began engulfing her senses and consciousness; a distant cry of "Kikyuu!" was the last sound to reach her ears.


	11. Healing Old Wounds

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you new reader and reviewer **MiraAi** for leaving a review! I love reading reviews, everyone, so please, leave a review! MiraAi mentioned that Itachi might be out of character in a minor way and I wanted to take a small moment to explain my thought process on writing Itachi's lines for this story. In _Naruto,_ there are really two Itachi's; the one who loves his brother, Sasuke, and is very kind, gentle, and a little humorous and then there is the Itachi that is ruthless. It is revealed that the first Itachi is the true Itachi and the second is the false Itachi. So, when writing this story, I imagined that Itachi would be more of his true self around Kikyuu since he did not have to put on an act around her. He would, however, use his "false" personality around normal people and the Akatsuki so as not to reveal his true intentions unintentionally. Additionally, since this is a love story, there will be many scenes involving just Kikyuu and Itachi, meaning that Itachi's true self, which is unnatural to us because we are led to believe for the longest time that he is a heartless killer, is visible. So, I hope that anything that might seem "out of character" can be grouped into the category of his true personality. I just wanted to explain that and hope that clears things up in case anyone else felt the same way. Now, just as a warning, if you are not entirely caught up with the anime or if you don't read the manga, this chapter may contain spoilers. Now, please enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 10**

Itachi Uchiha rubbed his eyes as he sat next to Kikyuu's sleeping form. He stared into the flickering flames of the small fire before him. He needed to rest desperately, but he couldn't. It had been three days since the last surviving member of the Kumo ANBU trapped them inside a cave. With a rockslide over the opening the cave that he was forced into after another lightning attack, it imprisoned him and the sleeping kunoichi inside; and what a long three days it had been. The Uchiha couldn't rest for Kikyuu's precarious situation required constant supervision; fortunately, Pein had been understanding in the matter when he had reported to him. Only slightly, however, for Deidara and Sasori were closing in on Suna and the one-tails sealing was predicted to occur within the next two days. He would need those two days to travel to Kisame's location in the Land of Rivers and any rest he wasn't getting now would only lead to him being weaker then. The man rubbed his eyes again, a small cough erupting from his chest causing him to cover his mouth to stifle the sound. When he lowered his hand, he blinked as he saw a small drop of blood; however, he ignored this as he heard some rustling next to him.

"Nnnh… Itachi…wha…" Kikyuu quietly stated as she looked around slowly before looking at him.

The young man shifted so he was facing her as he sat beside her before he asked, "How do you feel?"

"F-Fine…. Where…" She was so weak that she could barely speak.

"We," Itachi began, "are in a cave in the Land of Hot Water, near the Land of Fire border."

The kunoichi blinked in disbelief, "Those ANBU…"

The Uchiha nodded, "The leader pursued us beyond their borders…and was able to corner us in this cave with a cave-in at the entrance."

The girl turned her head and surveyed the rocks before looking back at him, "I can clear…easy…"

Kikyuu moved to sit up but gasped and fell back on the makeshift cot as pain erupted from her arm and stomach. In a quick flash, she was reminded of the damage done to her by the lightning and looked at Itachi, asking:

"My… My grandfather's katana?"

He stared at her solemnly for a long time before sliding a bag forward and opening it, revealing the severely cracked remnants of the blade.

"The lightning…" He stated.

Kikyuu chuckled, "It figures… I should've never carried it in the first place."

She sighed despondently before wincing as Itachi helped her into an upright position. He looked deeply into her eyes and began:

"Listen to me closely, Kikyuu. I must leave to rendezvous with Kisame for the one-tails sealing that will be occurring soon. Hidan and Kakuzu should be arriving to this location soon to be in position to capture the two-tails. However…" he hesitated, her small pale face and glowing gold eyes pulling at his heart strings despite his best efforts to harden the muscle, "I will not leave you defenseless. So, unless there is something you can do… I will be staying here until the others arrive."

Kikyuu smiled at Itachi and whispered, "You do care…"

The Uchiha blinked and gently hugged her to him, pressing his cheek against the softness of her hair that still smelled of tulips despite the dirt and rain, "Yes…Yes I do. I always did…for so long, you plagued my dreams…and it hurt me deeply. I regretted hurting Sasuke…and, most of all, I regretted hurting you. Kikyuu, my heart did not stop loving you no matter how hard I commanded it to."

The young woman listened to his words and heartbeat as he spoke before she weakly hugged him back, "Oh, Itachi… Deep inside, I have always longed to hear you say that…. But, I…I still…"

He looked down at her, tilting her head up, as he spoke, "You still cannot forgive me for what I did…"

Kikyuu's eyes watered slightly, "I just can't understand why and if you cannot tell me, I cannot love you fully… like I want to."

The man sighed, "I do not have the time now to explain… we have to get you strong enough to protect yourself while you wait for the others."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about that. There is something I can do that will solve that problem in a matter of minutes. Explain, please, for _us_."

Itachi sighed and rested her back against the wall, moving over to a small fire he had constructed to heat a small pot of soup. He gathered his thoughts as he prepared a bowl for the kunoichi eyeing him closely before moving back to her side and handing it to her, which she took with a small thanks and a wince before beginning to eat.

"The start of my story has origins long before the massacre…and truly begins ten months after we met. On the night of the Kyuubi's attack on the village, my parents were not at home… nor were they aiding the village in the fight against the demon… While I was left in charge of Sasuke, my clan was alarmingly absent from the village…even now, I do not know where they were. Following the attack, we were blamed for it. Aside from Hashirama Senju, the only other person who could command the beast was Madara Uchiha. Thusly so, any Uchiha with the Mangekyo Sharingan could, theoretically, command the Kyuubi. So, we were blamed. As such, unrest grew in the form of a movement led by my father. He wanted to stage a coup in order to strike back at the council that had struck at them and to resolve a long held anger towards Konoha going back to the days of Madara. However, the only flaw in this plan was the fact that he did not have an inside man to the village; someone to spy on the inner workings of Konoha. This was where I came in. I was pushed into ANBU in order to be that man and when I succeeded, I was informed of the truth," he chuckled, "you know as much as I do, Kikyuu, that I am a pacifist. I truly detest fighting for it only brings suffering. So, I became a double agent in an attempt to maintain peace in the village and prevent war."

Kikyuu set her bowl aside, "So then, what happened? What went wrong?"

Itachi sighed, "Negotiations failed. The Uchiha were planning to move and the council grew worried. Danzo Shimura suggested a mass slaughter of the clan; Sarutobi-sama rejected the idea outright, maintaining that we could find a solution, but it was too late. The council, fearful and weak, agreed to Danzo's plans. I volunteered since, perhaps, Kakashi Hatake would've been the only other capable of such a feat; but, since it was my clan that was the stain on the world, I chose to do it. However, I pleaded separately with Sarutobi for Sasuke's safety; he was the only one I knew I wouldn't be able to harm for he was entirely innocent in the matter. I did it to protect him… the village…" he looked at Kikyuu, "You; to protect you as well. I knew my father, given the chance, would've had you secretly disposed of if he came into power just to keep me in line. I chose to be hated, to maintain peace."

The white-haired kunoichi blinked at Itachi before wiping her eyes, touched beyond words at the emotional toll this story took on him. Although his face did not reflect the inner turmoil, Kikyuu felt it in his words.

"Itachi…" she whispered and she continued when he looked up at her, "Thank you."

Suddenly, she was hugged tightly by the Uchiha and shuddered as she felt a few soft tears fall on her shirt as he whispered:

"I wanted to hear that…. from at least one person…even though I should be judged for what I have done…and I will be, by an Uchiha, by Sasuke… I have wanted at least one outsider to thank me…"

Kikyuu hugged him back with her good arm before they released one another as the kunoichi stated:

"The council was wrong for their choice… and while it was not the best one…there was really nothing else that could be done… was there?"

Itachi shook his head, "My clan wanted blood; they were going to have it at all costs."

She nodded and a silence fell around them like a thick blanket before she spoke again, "I feel as if I should be angry with the village for what the did, but like Sasuke, not everyone is guilty. Besides, I know that the village can create monsters... fearless assassins... emotionally damaged children. Look at me. I am a product of that system; we both are. I should be angry; but your analytical mind and my logic are far too powerful. I can't be angry... not entirely."

"A decision filled with wisdom. It is for the best; life is too short for grudges," the man replied.

For several moments after, neither of them spoke before Itachi stated:

"Now, about getting you well…"

"Right," Kikyuu confirmed before pointing at her pack, "there is a medium sized red scroll inside. Retrieve it and open it, please."

He complied and opened the scroll; blinking at what he saw, "Care to explain?"

She chuckled, "It's an ANBU issue medical scroll that came about two years after you left. They were created by the best sealers our village had left and you can peel a seal off based on the severity of the damages."

Kikyuu removed the bandages around her stomach wound and studied it for a moment before asking, "And my arm?"

"Not much better."

She nodded and looked back at the blackened wound that was dotted with white scar tissue and seeping wounds before gazing up at Itachi and stating, "An orange seal, please."

The man unrolled the scroll more before finding the orange tags near the end of the paper near a few missing spots for red-edged seals. He quickly peeled it off and asked:

"Directly over the wound?"

Kikyuu nodded, "Yes; and quickly, before the seal dissipates."

Itachi nodded and placed the seal. Kikyuu's body convulsed once before her back arched up hard while her face contorted in a snarl of silent pain. Her hand found Itachi's and she squeezed it with incredible strength as the healing effects of the seal coursed through her body. After around twenty minutes, she collapsed back to the ground while panting heavily.

The Uchiha removed the seal from her stomach and marveled at the smoothness of her skin; the damage erased and only a pinkish tint remaining. He removed the arm bandages and sighed as he saw it was completely healed as well. Itachi looked back up at Kikyuu and placed a hand on her cheek when he saw that her eyes were still closed.

"Kikyuu," he stated as he gently caressed her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before smiling at him, "I'm fine. It just puts a heavy strain on the body. You never get used to it. I'll sleep it off and be right as rain in the morning."

He gave her a small smile before standing and helping her stand as well, "Good. Now that you're in some kind of shape to perform jutsu, could you clear the entrance? I must be going."

She nodded and stood before flashing through hand signs and thrusting her right palm forward. A burst of wind erupted from it and blew the rocks from the entranceway with the force of a small explosion. Kikyuu stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air before looking at Itachi who had stepped beside her, his Akatsuki cloak already resting on his shoulders.

"Thank you," the Uchiha stated.

Kikyuu smiled, "You're welcome. Be careful. Oh! Before I forget…"

She retreated inside and quickly returned with a small container of soldier pills. She gave them to Itachi, who quickly put them in his kunai pouch.

"I can tell you're very weak," she stated.

He smiled softly again at her, "I had to look after you."

She blushed lightly, "Go on, you."

He chuckled softly at her before quickly leaping off, quickly disappearing into the foliage of the forest.


	12. TwoTails Captured and Deepening Love

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you **Hatone-Kudasaki** for reviewing! I'm so relieved to find that some people feel my characterization of Itachi to be accurate; I was really trying hard to do that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter; please review and enjoy! Warning: Mild language yet again courtesy of Hidan.  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was not two hours after Itachi left that Hidan and Kakuzu arrived. The three of them finished off the last of the soup that the Uchiha had prepared after Kikyuu fortified it further with soldier pills and such. Not long after their meal was it either that the trio received word from Pein about the sealing ritual. While Hidan and Kakuzu began supplying their chakra for the removal of the one-tails, Kikyuu placed various seal tags on the entrance of the cave to shield their appearance and chakra from any outside observer and the only thing left to do then was to wait.

* * *

After three days of sealing and one day of rest for the Zombie Duo to regain their strength, the Akatsuki members departed their temporary cave hideout and headed back towards Kumo. Kikyuu was undoubtedly worried for if her and Itachi were merely discovered on a spying mission, then there was no way to tell what would happen when they made a move against the two-tails per leader's orders. As they leapt from branch to branch to make better time, the kunoichi's mind ignored the bickering around her and thought of Itachi.

Their love would finally be allowed to grow. The seeds that had been planted so long ago and so sparsely watered had not perished and were now blossoming in the floodwaters of affection. She hoped that Pein would have her move to join Itachi and Kisame. Kikyuu thought that he would have them move after the four-tails, since they knew the location of the three and six-tails from well informed spies in Kiri and that they would save the eight and nine-tails for last. She needed to see Itachi again to find some way to make up for hating him for all those lost years.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. They had entered the Land of Lightning a few hours ago and were nearly to Kumo, but she couldn't ignore the presence she sensed. She turned her head to the right and focused on an unseen person outside of her true line of vision.

Hidan whistled at her before shouting, "Hey! Girlie! What's the damn hold up, huh? We're almost there and frankly, I want to get this shit over with before nightfall!"

Kakuzu glowered down at him as he snarled harshly, "She obviously senses something important if she stopped. If you would shut your trap for two seconds and wait, she'll tell us."

The violet-eyed man snapped his head to meet his taller partner's gaze, "Oh yeah, wise guy? Those are fighting words in my book. Screw the jinchuriki! I'll kick your sorry ass the rest of the way to Kumo myself and you can pick yourself up and get the damn thing by yourself!"

"Quiet!" Kikyuu hissed as she glared at Hidan, unconsciously giving him an Uchiha-like glare.

The Jashinist flinched slightly at the look before quickly going back to glaring at his partner in an attempt to save face. The kunoichi rolled her eyes before looking back at the chakra source, taking a few steps toward it even while muttering a silent prayer, asking that these two be out of her hair quickly. She smirked, lost in the world of chakra sensing and unaware of the near fight going on a few yards from her before she turned and frowned. She marched over to them and exclaimed:

"Hey!"

The immortals looked down at the girl in surprise and slight anger, not getting a chance to answer as she stated:

"There is a cave 300 yards that way," she pointed to her right, "the two-tails jinchuriki is training inside. Apparently, after the scare Itachi and I gave them, they moved at least her. Get her and bring her back so I can be rid of you two!"

Kakuzu blinked before heading in that direction while Hidan shrugged, following him and stating:

"All right, all right. Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a wad."

Kikyuu rolled her eyes before leaping up into a nearby tree and disguising herself to wait out the capture.

* * *

She dozed off. She wasn't even aware that she had until she heard an explosion echoing from the direction of the cave. She chalked up her fatigue to her recent injuries and the toll the rapid healing took on her body despite the days of rest granted after the previous sealing was complete.

Standing as she felt the pair approaching, she stretched the aches from her body and leapt down to meet them as they arrived beneath her tree. She winced slightly as the tender skin on her stomach pulled slightly and tried to hide her weakness.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow slightly at the action that went unnoticed by his partner, but when Kikyuu began to head towards the sealing location near the Land of Fire, he ignored it. He had no reason to despise her like many of the other shinobi he had worked in his long life for she was quiet, something that was beyond his current partner. In his book, if she didn't pester him too badly and kept shutting up Hidan for him, she would live.

The kunoichi gave an inward sigh of relief that Hidan did not notice her pained expression and she felt safe that even if Kakuzu knew, he wouldn't risk Pein's wrath that would befall him if he ended her life.

They made quick time as they arrived in the secluded, over grown cave that would be the place of the sealing, despite Hidan's constant complaining about various, insignificant things. While Kakuzu went about contacting Pein, Kikyuu made the necessary preparations for security to the area while the ritual occurred.

When she was ready, the kunoichi turned to see the images of the other Akatsuki members flickering into place. Her eyes caught the blaze of the Sharingan for the briefest of moments before she looked away and quickly noticed the lack of an individual.

"Where is Sasori-san?" she questioned to no one in particular; just looking for someone to respond.

Finally, the most unlikely individual to speak of the matter spoke up considering it was the loss of his partner:

"He was killed when the Konoha and Suna forces infiltrated the sealing cave."

Kikyuu was taken aback by Deidara's response before simply nodding in reply while hoping to convey some sense of condolence. The puppet master and the sensor had rarely conversed, the most being when she was brought in, but she knew of his strength and respected his demeanor. It was a great loss to the Akatsuki; however, she noticed someone was already standing in the man's place as the sealing process began.

'_If I were to die, would I be so easily and swiftly replaced?' _She thought to herself before scoffing quietly and setting about the task of reinforcing the security measures, _'Of course I would be, I am not on par with these people.'_

* * *

Whoever the replacement was, his efforts did not hinder the sealing process; instead it maintained it at the three-day minimum for sealing. With the ritual over and the body unceremoniously tossed aside, Akatsuki members began to slowly flicker out just as easily as they appeared.

"Kikyuu."

She stood, ignoring the screaming aches in her bones, as she turned and faced Pein.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" She asked.

"While Hidan and Kakuzu move in on a bounty in order to replenish our monetary stores, you shall move to Kisame and Itachi's position in the Land of Earth twenty miles due south of Iwakagure. They are in a small village; I have no doubts that you will be able to find them," he replied.

She bowed slightly to show her gratitude, "Thank you, Pein-sama. I shall leave at once."

"I expected nothing less. We need to quicken the retrieval process now that the villages are being put on guard. Get the four-tails as quickly as possible," Pein's image flickered out, leaving Kikyuu alone in the cave.

She looked around for a moment and spotted Yugito Nii's body still lying on the cold floor. Moving towards the body, her sandals clicking too loudly in the cavern, Kikyuu's heart began to sink. As she stood over the young woman, she finally realized what she was helping these people do. Yes, peace was the goal at the forefront, but at what cost? This. The death of jinchuriki. A shudder rippled through her body and she turned to leave before coming face to face with the plant-like member of the organization.

"Hello, Zetsu," she stated, gazing into the mismatched eyes.

"_Hello, Kikyuu,_" the white-half of his body crooned before he moved around her and gathered up the corpse.

"Zetsu?" She began, halting him, "What do you do with their bodies?"

The man turned and stared at the kunoichi, "_I bury them_."

She chuckled, "A comforting thought, but I know you are lying."

The black half smirked, "**I am forced to store them in a secret location for a purpose that shall soon be known,**" the white half then spoke, "_But if I could, I would bury them._"

Kikyuu smiled a bit at the truth, "Gentler than I imagined, but I don't underestimate your ferocity for a moment. Get plenty of sunlight and water, all right?"

She left before he could respond, but she heard him faintly chuckle as she quickly leapt from branch to branch towards the Land of Earth.

* * *

She arrived in the aforementioned village after two days of near-constant travel. Her wounds were tender and aching; her joints were stiff; her eyes were heavy and her body was in dire need of rest. The sole reason why she kept pushing herself was because, in some state of delirium, the ghosts of her past and the ghosts of the jinchuriki she had a hand in killing were chasing her. Their pursuit was endless, thus her rapid pace and desire to get here. She felt that she could be safe if she was inside a room and in, although it would embarrass her to admit it, Itachi's presence.

But why hide that's what she wanted most of all? Were things not becoming better between them since she learned the truth of his leaving? While she could lie to herself that yes, they were; she knew that her long, forced hatred was still blocking her feelings from fully accepting him. She knew, however, that if she wanted to have any happiness with him until his death at Sasuke's hands that she would have to move on from any lingering animosity and enjoy what she had left to enjoy.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she forced herself to quickly stride to the small hotel where she felt Kisame's and Itachi's chakra radiating outward. To her surprise, Itachi was seated on a small bench outside on the porch, awaiting her arrival. He saw her and quickly stood and she thought she saw him tucking a slightly bloodied cloth away inside his cloak. She readily accepted that he was tending a minor wound as she progressed and that he didn't want to let her see him vulnerable again, especially after the incident in the cave.

Once on the porch, he made an entirely unnecessary motion to follow him inside, for it wasn't like she wouldn't have done so anyway. It didn't take a genius to see that Kisame had, yet again, taken a room to himself, forcing Kikyuu and Itachi into a room with a single full bed. A makeshift bed was already in place in a chair in the corner and the kunoichi moved towards it.

"No," Itachi stated as he gripped her forearm lightly and also delivering the first words he had spoken since her arrival.

Kikyuu understood without a further exchange of words: he wanted her to have the bed. Who was she to argue if he was offering? If she could have, she might've protested, but her mind was already falling asleep as she slipped out of her jacket, cloak, and sandals before climbing beneath the turned back covers and falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

The Uchiha sighed as he shook his head slightly. He tucked the girl into the bed and covered her exposed arms and sighed again. From the strain he detected, he knew she had pushed herself furiously, but to what end? For what purpose? Itachi sighed and simply slipped out of his cloak and sandals as well, making a mental note to see a healer in this village if he got the chance about the blood in his ever increasing coughs, before nesting in his own "bed" and drifting to sleep.

* * *

A scream pierced the night, causing Itachi to rise out of his light slumber with a swiftness so great, it nearly made his head spin. His knuckles were a ghostly white as he gripped the kunai in his hand tightly, having pulled it from its concealed position to defend himself and Kikyuu. However, when soft sobs reached his ears, he relaxed and knew the nightmares had returned to Kikyuu.

He sat on the bed next to her, for her back was turned to him, and touched her shoulder gently while whispering:

"Kikyuu."

He heard her sniffle and wipe her eyes before looking at him and stuttering slightly:

"I-I'm sorry I woke you, I-Itachi."

The Uchiha chuckled quietly, "If I can help ease your torment, I will gladly do so."

He was surprised when she flung her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly as she cried openly into his chest. Itachi wrapped his own arms around her in shock for he had never seen her strong façade break down so suddenly and with such devastating results.

"I see them… I saw them all the way here… I could barely outrun them…and in my dreams, my nightmares… they catch me," she whispered as he held her as she cried while rocking her slowly back and forth.

"Who, Kikyuu? Who?" he asked, hoping to find a solution to his problem.

"Everyone… Everyone I've killed… everyone who I've had a hand in their death… I can't take it anymore… I've forced to be able to sleep lightly where I won't dream… but I was always so tired… and now…I must sleep heavily, or I can't perform to Pein's expectations… but the nightmares, Itachi," she replied as a new wave of sobs coursed through her.

"Kikyuu, you must focus on why their deaths are necessary…if you do that-"

"That doesn't help!" She exclaimed as she pulled back from him, "Sure, the ones who were causing the pain and deaths of others deserved it… but some… like the jinchuriki… I keep thinking about that lonely boy from Konoha, Naruto …. I was so entrapped in my own ball of pain; I couldn't notice his… I ignored him like most of the village and watched him be hated by the rest… He only wants to be loved and accepted…were the others like that? Are the others like that? I don't know how much longer I can go on killing innocents…"

Itachi sighed as he reached up and began caressing her cheek, "Oh, Kikyuu, if I know you like I believe I still do, I know that you will persevere, for that is what you've always done. You have a strength and resolve that most shinobi would die for. You will go on."

She shook her head, "No… No. Not this time… I can't…. how do you do it, Itachi? You've always been stronger than me."

The Uchiha dropped his hand from her cheek and adverted his eyes, "I don't… most nights, I don't… that's why I am so envious of your strength… If I were to be more like you, I could face it…"

Kikyuu blushed heavily, "You don't mean that… look at me, I've been reduced to a blubbering weakling by merely looking at the body of the two-tails host."

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he looked into the kunoichi's eyes, "But I do mean that. I always admired you, especially after your transformation in front of your grandfather when we were young and you demanded to be a shinobi."

"Oh, please," she chuckled softly, "I only could do that because of how strong I saw you were," she paused, her expression dropping, "You… You remember that?"

The Uchiha smiled softly, "I remember everything involving us."

The kunoichi blinked at the man sitting next to her before suddenly leaning in and kissing him deeply, moving closer to him. Itachi found himself kissing her back as he moved his arms lower on her body, resting them on her waist as he felt her pull back.

"I-I'm sorry. That was inappropriate," she muttered as she turned her head away from him.

Itachi simply moved her head back to face him before kissing her again, this time softly and slowly deepening the kiss as he laid her back on the bed.

Their clothes began to drop around them.


	13. A Horrible Discovery and the FourTails

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one is coming a little early today because I have a very early morning tomorrow and since I'll be busy all day, I'd rather post it early for everyone instead of late, so here it is! I'm sad that no one reviewed: whether new or faithful! So please, everyone out there, leave a review! I would love to hear your opinions and if you have questions and the like. Anyway, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The following morning, as the first rays of sunlight began to peek through the drawn curtains of their room, Kikyuu began to stir. She sighed contentedly for she had had her first night of deep sleep in years that wasn't plagued by nightmares. Of course, being curled next to Itachi the entire night helped; his presence always served to comfort her.

As she shifted, she smiled softly as she felt Itachi's arm tighten around her shoulders, him unconsciously telling her that he didn't want to lose her warmth. Kikyuu lied there for a few more moments before slipping out of his grasp and into the bathroom. After showering then dressing quickly, she moved about the room quietly, cleaning up as best as she could.

A loud cough drew her attention from her task, however. The kunoichi turned and witnessed an alarming sight: a still-sleeping Itachi, now on his side, coughing hard, his body shaking furiously. Kikyuu quietly strode over and gasped softly when she saw the blood on his pillow. Fear grew inside her for seeing this symptom of a slew of serious illnesses was never a good thing. Knowing that Itachi needed to rest, she left him a quick note before stepping out into the hall and giving an inward sigh of relief that Kisame was standing outside, waiting for them.

"Where's Itachi, hm?" He asked, grinning down cheekily at her.

"He's still asleep. He needs to rest and I feel you should be able to handle this beast on your own. There is a message on the bedside table for him to inform him of our plan. Any objection?" She quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at the blue-skinned man.

Kisame chuckled deeply, "If that is your 'professional opinion', I won't argue. Besides," he began walking down the hallway, "I'm sure Itachi needs his rest after the ruckus you two caused last night."

Kikyuu shook her head, "I'm not in the mood for teasing, Kisame."

His brow knitted in confusion, in their brief encounters, she would banter with him much to his partner's displeasure:

"What's the matter? Hmm?"

The kunoichi took a deep breath then sighed as they stepped outside the hotel into the early dawn:

"How loyal are you to Itachi?"

"If you ask me to keep a secret, I will. I won't sell him out," he replied, inwardly growing very worried.

Kikyuu nodded, reassured that he wasn't lying, and began to bounce her concerns off of the taller man.

* * *

Itachi awoke not two hours after they left. He grumbled in frustration as he realized he had been left behind and quickly stood to catch up to them when, suddenly, a cough tore its way from his throat. He leaned against the wall before sitting back down on the bed as his body shook as he hacked repeatedly. When the coughs quelled, he removed his hand from his mouth and shuddered as he saw the sizable amount of blood staining the ivory skin. He remained seated as he waited for the tightness in his chest to pass before standing and making his way to the bathroom.

As he showered, he felt his lungs clearing and sighed as he pressed his forehead against the cool tiles under the warm shower stream:

_'I need to see someone about this…this is quite serious…Kikyuu needs to know as well; I might need her help later on.'_

He finished his bathroom routine and stepped out into the empty room to dress, but paused as he noticed the small flecks of blood on his pillow. Itachi's heart dropped a bit as he realized that wouldn't escape Kikyuu's keen eye; he discerned that she would be extremely worried about him and only prayed that she didn't tell Kisame. However, he feared that she did. Itachi wasn't one to easily trust a person, especially amongst the criminals of the group, but he figured there were worse people to tell. This was when he also noticed a note on the bedside table.

Crossing quickly, he picked up the small piece of paper and quickly read:

_Itachi. We will need to talk about the blood. I figured that whatever the cause, it would fatigue you greatly. Kisame and I would have left already by the time you read this. Do not attempt to catch up to us. Instead, meet us at the old Kanabi Bridge. Pein wants the sealing to occur there in an old building, remember? We should arrive at a similar time provided everything goes according to plan. Be careful. -Kikyuu_

After quickly dressing and taking the next-to-last of the soldier pills Kikyuu had given him previously, he contemplated disobeying her request in the note; however, he couldn't deny the tiredness he felt and chose to follow her suggestion. He left the hotel and began journeying to the ruins of Kanabi Bridge at a steady pace.

* * *

Kisame grumbled as he dropped the jinchuriki on the ground after several hours of hard travel. Fortunately, he remained unconscious after the battle and through the evasion of Iwa ANBU, but now, he was showing signs of waking up. Kikyuu landed beside him, panting softly as she looked back towards the towers of smoke rising from the ground: the only marker of her battle with the elite shinobi.

The jinchuriki groaned a bit, drawing both of their attentions to him.

"I could hit him again," Kisame stated while grinning maliciously.

The kunoichi shook her head and produced a seal tag from her kunai pouch. She strode forward and placed it on his forehead, wrapping to the back of his skull. The man's eyes shot open before rolling back into his head and then closing again.

"That," Kikyuu stated as she stepped back and brushed some hair from her eyes, "will take care of him."

"What is that?" Kisame inquired as he investigated the seal.

She chuckled, "An ANBU issue tag courtesy of the Yamanaka clan. The seal traps the mind and renders the victim unconscious indefinitely. We won't have to worry about him anymore." _'Unfortunately, my last tag of that kind.'_

The shark-like man nodded but still produced a set of ropes from his own kunai pouch, "Excellent, but as a precaution."

She shrugged and watched as he bound Roshi's wrists and ankles before picking him back up and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Are you rested enough to move again?" Kisame asked after adjusting slightly.

Kikyuu nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

They both nodded to one another before quickly leaping off, only a few hours now from crossing the borders into the Land of Grass: home of Kusagakure.

"Hey, Kikyuu, is Itachi trying to catch up to us?" Kisame asked.

She shook her head, "No. I haven't felt his chakra since we entered Iwa. He is, most likely, heading to the rendezvous point."

The blue-skinned man nodded before falling silent.

* * *

Itachi rested in a well-hidden cave near the Kanabi Bridge as he had done since arriving there a day ago. He was bundled up under several layers of blankets, but he still shivered. The signs were fairly clear that he was ill, especially with the onset of the fever, but he just had to hold on to reunite with Kikyuu. The Uchiha hoped that she would know what to do, and if he could get her alone, perhaps they could make it to Kusagakure to find an apothecary. However, he would have to put on an air of wellness until such a time could be set aside.

As he rolled over onto his back beneath the blankets, he felt Kikyuu and Kisame's chakras nearby. He stood, despite the tightness in his chest, and gathered up his belongings. Upon taking the remaining soldier pill, however, he felt much better and quickly headed to their location.

* * *

The shinobi pair arrived at the forest edge that overlooked the overgrown bridge ruins. The shark-man unceremoniously deposited Roshi on the ground before leaning against a tree and panting softly. He was astounded at how quickly Kikyuu pushed them to arrive here; the normally three-day journey was turned into a two-day journey instead.

It surprised him even more that Kikyuu, who was now standing a few yards from him seemed completely unfazed by the journey. In reality, however, she was near exhaustion. Her vision was blurring slightly and she had to blink rapidly every few minutes to clear it. If she didn't find a bed to rest in soon, she would collapse.

As the sun crested over the treetops nearby, she shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her as the cool dew settled around them in the early dawn. She knew Itachi was nearby and would be arriving shortly. This relieved her; at least he was still alive. She would suggest they move to Kusa upon his arrival, check into a hotel, then sleep. She wanted desperately to help Itachi first, but in her condition, there would be no way.

"So, Kikyuu, where's Itachi, eh?" Kisame asked.

Fortunately, the aforementioned partner arrived in time to spare her expending any energy answering unnecessary questions.

"Itachi, thank Kami," she whispered as she turned to look at him.

As she examined the Uchiha with her eyes, she began to wonder why she was even worried in the first place for he seemed to be perfectly fine. His color was normal and he didn't appear to show any signs of illness for fatigue.

He simply nodded to her then Kisame before stating, "I've tried contacting Pein, but to no avail. I suggest we wait out his reply in Kusagakure. Warm beds and proper food seem to be most needed after our long travels. Kikyuu and I can secure two rooms, Kisame, and then you can bring in the jinchuriki through the window to yours. To avoid suspicion that is."

The taller man nodded, "But of course. The sooner, the better in my opinion, I could use a nice shower."

Itachi nodded and began to speak before pausing and looking off towards the East.

"That's odd… and interesting," he whispered.

"Hm?" Kisame hummed, "Something wrong, Itachi?"

The man shook his head, "No; it's nothing. Let's move."

Kikyuu mustered a simple nod before the three of them headed towards the nearby town; her eyelids were already beginning to droop.


	14. A Deadly Truth

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thank you very much to **Hatone-Kudasaki** for reviewing! I'd love to hear from more of you, so please leave a review! Now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The kunoichi's golden eyes opened after a long slumber. She recalled that they had arrived at the hotel they were currently holed up in before ten o'clock where she promptly fell asleep; this led to her surprise as she discovered, thanks to a small clock on the bedside table that it was four in the afternoon.

The second surprise of her, now, evening was that she had to look across the body of a certain Uchiha to see the clock. Turning her head, her eyes met the charcoal orbs of Itachi's. He smiled softly down at her and stroked her hair slowly.

"Hello," she whispered softly.

Itachi chuckled a bit, "Hi."

She tried to rise, but the man's arm tightened around her, keeping her in place and reminding her of their night in the Land of Earth hotel.

"Might I ask why you are lying here when I remember going to bed alone?" She questioned, eyeing him curiously.

He smiled, "You looked cold," Kikyuu laughed before Itachi continued, "And you began having a nightmare."

Her laughter was quelled at this thought, "I don't remember a nightmare."

Itachi nodded slightly, "That's good. I had hoped as much."

She finally garnered the Uchiha's permission to sit up and she stretched as she inquired:

"Has Pein contacted us yet?"

"No," he replied with a head shake.

Kikyuu shrugged as she moved about the room to organize her belongings, "Oh well. Has the jinchuriki stirred?"

Once again, Itachi shook his head, "No. I inspected that seal tag; impressive."

The kunoichi smirked before shrugging while leaning against a dresser, "Just be thankful I could leave the village with a nice set of ANBU supplies. Speaking of which, where are yours?"

Itachi stood and began positioning his own items as he responded:

"The ANBU issue packs in my time were not as 'fancy' as they were in your time."

She nodded, conceding the argument to him before moving to the window and peeking out of the curtains. The street below them was bustling as people moved about setting of stands and draping decorations between buildings and on windows. She saw as a small number of citizens were already flowing into the street and towards the city square to begin their celebration.

"Itachi," Kikyuu stated, her eyes remaining focused on the street below.

"Hm?" He muttered as he looked up.

She turned, her eyes lit with excitement, "What's going on outside?"

The man chuckled and moved beside her, looking out as well, "They are preparing for some sort of festival. I believe the peach blossoms are flowering."

She merely nodded before gazing out the window. Itachi noticed this and chuckled softly before asking:

"If my memory serves me properly, I believe I promised to take you to a festival when we were younger. Am I correct?"

Kikyuu's head snapped quickly to look at him. The corners of her mouth were curling into a smile that was growing wider as the seconds passed; her eyes were filled to the brim with joy.

"Itachi, do you mean that?" She asked as her hand tightened on the curtain she was clutching.

The man smiled and nodded, "Yes. Get dressed if you want to arrive right when the festivities begin."

She contained a squeal as she hugged him before dashing into the bathroom. This sight amazed Itachi for in this moment he saw the young girl he remembered leaving behind; not the one that had been hardened by his staged betrayal and years of ANBU assassination missions. He always prized her happiness and joy at the world around her for it made him believe that he would have been much the same if he had had his freedom; but the duties to his clan and his village robbed him of that. His bitterness, however, had been erased by his sole duty to his younger brother now and he found some small measure of happiness returning as he spent more time with Kikyuu.

Feeling that he should dress as well, he closed the curtains before changing into a cleaner pair of black pants with a black shirt as well. He left his armored mesh on beneath this. He used a small henge jutsu to disguise his so easily recognized face and kept his hair in its traditional style. It wasn't much, but it was something. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and he turned and smiled.

Kikyuu had chosen simplicity and function over beauty, much like him; however, she still looked stunning, nothing could rob her of that in Itachi's mind. Her kimono was black with a deep red trim with a matching red obi. She placed her long snowy hair into a high bun with two red chopsticks crossed in it. Itachi activated his sharingan, which he kept down around her, and discovered that the designs on the hair accessories were actually explosive seals.

He released the sharingan and smirked, "Coming with weapons, I see?"

She smirked, "Going disguised, I see?"

"Touché," he replied before moving past her and opening the door for her, "You look wonderful, by the way," he whispered, while dropping the sharingan.

Kikyuu blushed lightly, "You clean up nicely too."

He smiled at her as she exited the room. While he locked up, he blinked as he heard her pounding furiously on the door across the hall, Kisame's room.

"Where's the fire?" The shark man exclaimed as he jerked the door open and stared down at the girl.

Her attire and Itachi's surprised him as he blinked curiously before smirking:

"Going on a date, lovebirds?" He grinned as Itachi scowled at Kikyuu.

"I hate that you told him," the Uchiha grumbled.

Kikyuu shrugged before stating, "We're going to the festival. Watch the jinchuriki. Would you like us to bring you something back?"

Kisame pondered this for a moment, leaning against the doorframe, before grinning cheekily:

"Sure. Some dumplings and something with shrimp or crab, but I have a feeling you two will forget. I'll order room service just in case."

The kunoichi smiled, "We'll remember. Dumplings and shark-fin soup coming your way."

The pair headed down the hallway chuckling as Kisame growled at them before slamming the door. They walked down the stairwell from the second floor and into the lobby, arm in arm. The clerk behind the register, an elderly man, smiled at them and nodded knowingly, causing Kikyuu to blush slightly.

As they neared the door, Kikyuu broke away and quickly moved outside and down the front steps of the porch of the building. Looking left and right quickly before studying the festivities occurring down the street ahead of them at the village center, she sighed happily.

"Oh Itachi, I just can't wait t-"

She stated this as she turned but gasped as she saw Itachi leaning against a column, his body shaking with coughs and blood beginning to seep through his fingers. Dashing up the steps, she made him sit down and lean against the pillar before dashing inside, her eyes filled with panic.

"Please, please sir! I need help! My friend, he's very ill. Do you know of any place that would be open that could help him?" She asked frantically.

The man, alarmed by the rapid change nodded and pointed out the door, "Down two blocks then take a left. Second shop entrance on your right is an Apothecary. An elderly woman named Kashikoi Ganjou owns it. She never closes for anything. She is the best healer here; better than the doctors."

Kikyuu nodded quickly and thanked him before quickly retrieving Itachi and helping him to the shop.

* * *

The door was unlocked and a small set of chimes hung above the door sounded as they entered. Blood flecked her kimono and Itachi's shirt, although the black hid its presence very well. The shop was dimly lit and a small layer of dust seemed to coat several unused objects.

"Hello?" Kikyuu called out as Itachi began to cough again, his jutsu had broken when he coughed as they exited the hotel and his features very distinguishable.

She only prayed no one saw them on their journey.

Small thumping noises were heard approaching the front of the shop and Kikyuu breathed a sigh of relief as the old woman the hotel proprietor mentioned came into focus. She was very old, with grey hair pulled back into a bun and wrinkles collecting on the corners of her eyes that were framed by silver glasses. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono and walking with a cane.

"Yes, dearie?" She asked as she positioned herself behind the counter.

"The owner of the White Lotus Hotel told me to come here. My friend, he's very sick. He's coughing up blood and I don't know what to do," she replied, her voice beginning to waver.

The old woman's eyes widened before motioning them to follow her to a back room which Kikyuu quickly complied to, feeling Itachi drifting in and out of consciousness.

They entered a room with a single bed that Itachi was laid upon. Kikyuu moved to sit in a chair in the corner before the old woman stated:

"You need to wait outside."

Kikyuu began to protest before another round of heavy coughs erupted from Itachi, spewing blood onto his clothes and partially on the sheets. She quickly complied after this show and took to pacing the halls.

* * *

The clock, which read 5:12 when they arrived, now read 8:34. For nearly three and a half hours, Itachi was being examined and healed by the old woman. Kikyuu felt the chakra spikes that signaled healing attempts and began to grow worried, wondering what could possibly be occurring behind the closed door.

She had tried to distract herself after a few minutes of pacing by inspecting each detail and item in the shop carefully before exploring backrooms and using a bathroom she found to clean her face and try and calm her racing heart. After these failed attempts at distractions, she took to pacing once again before finally sitting outside the door.

However, said door opened and Kikyuu lifted her head and jumped up. The woman closed it behind her and motioned for Kikyuu to follow her back to the shop's entryway.

"Dearie, there is no easy way to say this," Kashikoi stated before sighing.

"Is he…dead?" Kikyuu asked.

The woman shook her head, "No, but he is dying. To be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea what this is. It behaves like an array of diseases, but there aren't enough specific symptoms to pinpoint the cause. Besides, the illness has progressed so far that any treatment would just prolong the inevitable."

The kunoichi stood before the short woman, stunned before looking towards the room that held Itachi, "Does he know? How long does he have? And would these help any?" She produced the seal tag ANBU scroll with the healing seals inside from her concealed kunai pouch.

"He passed out after thirty minutes. My best estimate would be three weeks, at the most," she replied as she eased herself into a nearby chair, taking the scroll and examining it, "I believe not... From my little knowledge of seals, these are written for injuries, not illness. If the situation requires a desperate measure, it could be worth a shot, but be careful. It may make him too weak to fight any longer if it fails."

Kikyuu quickly looked back at the woman, the volume of information circling her mind, "No... they...Three…three weeks? No, he can't. There is something that he has to do; that he has to live for. If these won't work, I need medicines. Please… please." She returned the scroll to her hidden pouch.

"You love him… don't you?" The woman asked.

The kunoichi blushed, "Yes, I do, Ganjou-san."

She smiled and began to move about the shop, collecting jars here and there and placing them in a basket, "I had the same look in my eyes when I was with my husband. I can't deny you this. How long does he need to live?"

Kikyuu sighed, "I'm not too sure. I would say at least three months."

The woman blinked and looked at her, "You don't want to keep him alive because you're with child?"

"What?" The kunoichi blinked, "Kami no. I'm not pregnant. He has a mission to complete; a mission he started years ago that he must see through until the end."

"Ahh, my mistake then. I apologize for making that assumption," Kashikoi replied before continuing about her work.

Kikyuu shook her head, "It's okay. I understand your question, considering...," she looked towards the door, "Can I sit with him?"

The woman nodded, "Of course, I need some time to write up a medicinal schedule for these pills."

The golden-eyed girl nodded before entering the room. The room was light by two candles on the small table next to bed. Itachi's breathing was deep and even, a sign that whatever healing the woman did actually did some good. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. Kikyuu quietly pulled up the chair and sat next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Oh, Itachi," Kikyuu whispered.

"Yes?" He replied weakly as he opened his eyes and met hers.

She smiled, "Hey there. That was quiet a scare you gave me."

The Uchiha chuckled, "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner that I've been showing signs of being ill. I didn't want to worry you if it wasn't too serious."

"Well," she began, "coughing up blood is very serious."

"Yes, I realize that," he replied as he coughed slightly without producing blood to their relief.

"So, what did the old woman say?" He asked.

Biting the inside of her cheek slightly, she replied, "She preparing some medicine for you that'll make things all right."

"All right… but not better," Itachi replied, "I'm dying, aren't I?"

Kikyuu sighed, "I didn't want to tell you. She said the medicine can prolong things, which is what you need to make it to your battle with Sasuke. We're getting three months worth with hopefully a way to get more if we need it."

Itachi nodded before sighing, "It seems that we can't win, no matter what."

"Yes, yes it does," Kikyuu replied sadly as she brushed some hair from his forehead.

He closed his eyes at the gesture before opening them again, "Kikyuu, what day is it?"

"The twenty-fourth, why?" She replied.

He pointed to his kunai pouch on the foot of the bed, "Hand that to me, please."

She nodded and gave it to him, "And you criticized me for being prepared."

Itachi just smiled at her before producing a square two-inch by two-inch black box from the pouch, "Happy Birthday," he whispered.

Kikyuu blinked before smiling happily and taking the box from him, "You remembered…"

"Of course, I've had that for years, waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Better now than never," he replied while smiling.

The kunoichi brushed some tears forming in her eyes away before opening the box and smiling. Inside was a small, oval, silver locket with a ruby in the center and beneath it were several small diamonds that formed the shape of the Uchiha crest.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before the betrothal announcement. She told me to give it to someone I truly loved; she meant you," Itachi stated as he placed his hand on her forearm.

Kikyuu blushed as she removed it from the box, seeing that the chain was long enough for the locket to rest inside her clothes, concealing it from dangerous eyes, "Thank you; thank you very much, Itachi."

As she slipped it around her neck, Itachi stated, "Open it."

She complied before smiling softly as tears began forming as, on each half of the locket, a single word was written so the message read:

_Together. Forever._

"In another life, we would have been," Itachi whispered, "And I hope that the afterlife will give us that chance."

Kikyuu shut the locket again before lying next to Itachi and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Tears flowed slowly from her eyes before she looked up at him and stated:

"I love you, Itachi."

The Uchiha smiled softly at her, "I love you too, Kikyuu."

They kissed a kissed filled with longing for a lifetime together and sadness at the tragedy of their lives. It was interrupted when the healer returned with a slew of medicines in a small cloth bag. Kikyuu blushed while the Uchiha remained calm as the woman stated:

"I truly am sorry about your circumstance. Now, there is a scroll in here that contains the medicine schedule for him; begin in the morning and try to get plenty of rest, don't try to strain yourself."

Itachi nodded and Kikyuu stood, taking the medicine from her before paying more than enough for her services.

"So," Kashikoi began as she noticed Kikyuu's necklace then looking at the man on the bed, "You are Itachi Uchiha."

Both of them immediately stiffened at this but relaxed when she added, "Don't worry. Even if I chose to report this, who would believe an old woman?"

Itachi nodded, "We greatly appreciate your discretion."

The old woman smiled softly in reply, "You're very welcome. You can stay here if you like or return to your hotel."

Kikyuu looked at Itachi, "How do you feel?"

The Uchiha slowly sat up, "I feel like I can make it back to the hotel if that's what you're asking."

The kunoichi nodded and helped him stand before tucking the locket beneath the folds of the kimono. She gave Kashikoi an additional sum of money in thanks for her silence and they slipped back to the hotel unnoticed.

* * *

Kikyuu quietly placed the room service tray outside their room, having ordered food when they returned. It was well past midnight and Itachi slept heavily after they had made love gently. She, however, was restless. Her mind kept drifting to the news concerning his unknown illness. The grief over the circumstances was barely contained inside her and she knew if she were able to talk to someone, it would help.

Hearing faint noises from Kisame's room, she knocked on the door and was surprised when he answered.

"I don't see my dumplings," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "Any word from Pein?"

Kisame shook his head, "No; not yet. I suspect we'll hear something tomorrow though."

Kikyuu nodded and didn't move from her position. Kisame sighed, "Yes?"

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something serious about Itachi," she replied.

The shark man blinked before stepping aside to hear her news.


	15. A Perilous Offer

Hello everyone! I am so relieved that so many of you enjoyed the previous chapter! I was really trying to emphasize the emotional turmoil associated with Itachi's death and I'm very happy that I accomplished that. A big thank you to **kwisy**, **Hatone-Kudasaki**, and (new reviewers) **stangers,in,the,night **and **Aniwolfgirl **for leaving a review! I love reading reviews, so keep them coming! Without further a-do, on with the story!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It had been two days since they had received the news of Itachi's illness. The regiment prescribed had improved his health greatly over the past days. His fatigue had lessened; his appetite had returned and then some; his strength and, most notably, his chakra had returned to their previous levels; and his cough had lessened with little to no blood. Kikyuu had let a small amount of hope slip in to her mind by believing that Itachi could actually be cured, but she knew it wasn't so, for if he was even an hour late with his medicine, the coughing that followed for several minutes was severe and blood filled. It only took one bout of this to teach them about promptness.

Kisame, in this entire matter, had been a vision of perfection. Although Itachi was fairly sure, if not entirely certain, that Kisame knew all of the details, the shark man never let on that he did. The swordsman remained as he always had: aloof and semi-arrogant. However, at night, if he and Kikyuu were awake, they would share sake between them and even allow themselves to worry about this situation. Kisame was aware that Itachi would have to die by Sasuke's hands, but never pressed further why and Kikyuu never shared. They just both agreed that they had to keep him alive and he was certainly helpful.

The three of them were currently travelling to the abandoned cave that Itachi had camped out in previously after finally receiving word from Pein that the sealing would take place soon and changing the location from the originally planned old building per Itachi's suggestion.

Upon arriving at the cave, Kikyuu began setting up the security measures while Kisame maintained the seal on the jinchuriki and Itachi contacted Pein. Quickly, Pein's image flickered into view and he summoned the demonic statue, the ground shaking and rumbling as it rose up from the depths. Slowly, once everything was in place, the remaining Akatsuki members flickered onto their positions on the fingers of the effigy. Kikyuu turned and stated:

"The preparations are complete."

She paused, however, as she noticed that while Sasori's place had been previously filled by a man named Tobi, she later discored, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu's places were empty. The latter, however, was accounted for when he rose from the ground a few paces behind her. Kikyuu turned and nodded to him in a polite greeting before turning her attention back to Pein as he began to speak:

"Before we begin, I am obligated to inform you of some pressing matters. First, Orochimaru, our former associate, has been assassinated by Sasuke Uchiha."

Kikyuu's eyes widened while Itachi merely quirked an eyebrow before returning to his typical stoic expression as Pein continued:

"He is also forming a team as we speak that could interfere with our plans, so all of you be careful; especially you, Itachi."

The Uchiha didn't reply.

"Finally, on a sadder note, Hidan and Kakuzu are dead."

"Dead? That's impossible, hn. They were immortal," Deidara stated, static crackling slightly in his voice through the projection.

Pein turned to him, "They were, yes. However, Kakuzu's jutsu that granted him such an ability had a fatal flaw that was exploited by the Konoha shinobi that murdered him. As for Hidan, well, his immortality is proving more infallible for, based on Zetsu's report, he is currently unreachable at the bottom of a pit, dismembered and dying of starvation."

Kikyuu shuttered a bit before turning as she heard Zetsu approaching her. He held out an Akatsuki cloak and a ring.

"Kikyuu," Pein stated as he looked at her, "Considering that we are short two members and we have an associate in our presence that would be most helpful in this sealing and future ones as well, I would like to ask you to wear Kakuzu's ring and take his place. Zetsu was most fortunate to be able to retrieve the ring before the Konoha shinobi carted off his corpse."

The kunoichi stared at the items presented before her. If she took these items, there would be no way to retreat from the organization. If she were holding on to any hopes of finding some place to be accepted, they would be dashed instantly if she wore the cloak and ring. All involvement could be denied if she weren't seen in these items and claims of association by citizens they have encountered could be written off as the unfortunate circumstance of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She looked up at Itachi as he stared at her, his sharingan boring deep into her soul. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she thought she saw him shake his head "no" once and very minuscule at that. She looked back at the cloak and ring.

"Kikyuu, I know this is a tough decision, but please, make it quickly. With or without you, this will take quite a while," Pein stated.

The kunoichi looked at him and then returned her gaze to the items in Zetsu's hands before shrugging off her plain cloak. When she touched one corner to the seal on the sealing scroll in her kunai pouch, it disappeared rapidly: sealed away for safekeeping. Taking the cloak, she placed it on her shoulders and felt the weight of her decision instantly. After zipping it up to the proper level, she took the ring in her right hand and slipped it around her left middle finger as she recalled the location from her encounters with Kakuzu.

The ring, after touching her skin, shrunk to the perfect size for her finger; not too tight, but snug enough to prevent it from slipping off accidentally.

"Does she even have enough chakra for this, hn?" Deidara asked.

Kikyuu sighed and dropped her shields around her chakra, allowing the full amount to be felt and effectively silencing Deidara's taunts.

"If I can keep the security measures reinforced for days on end, I believe this will be no different. Besides, as even you can now clearly see, I only allowed a third of my chakra to be visible at any given time. Being a sensor has its perks," she stated before leaping up to her position next to Kisame and nearly opposite Itachi.

Zetsu and then, finally, Pein took their positions once the jinchuriki was placed on the stone altar.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Pein asked before the ritual commenced.

* * *

The ceremony took four days; the time being prolonged because of the diminishing membership. While Kikyuu's chakra aided the ritual greatly, it still wasn't enough to compare to Kakuzu's, who she replaced. Konan's image dispersed after the ceremony was over, being with Pein at all times. Deidara and Tobi dispersed as well, muttering something about the nine-tails and Sasuke. While Zetsu moved to collect the corpse of Roshi, Pein turned to the trio and stated:

"Excellent work. I want you three to patrol these parts. We still need to collect the six-tails before moving after the eight and nine-tails. So, Kikyuu, you can recover while Konan and I do as such. Until then."

His image flickered out in time for the three of them to see Zetsu sinking in the ground with the body in tow. It was now that they were alone in this cave; the molding, crumbling cave that represented so many things to each of them.

Itachi, who had been keeping his composure as the Akatsuki associates dispersed suddenly fell to his knees coughing and shaking hard. His pallor instantly whitened as a light sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Itachi!" Kikyuu gasped as she knelt next to him and pulled the sealing scroll that contained his medicines from her kunai pouch, "Kisame, hold him!"

The blue-skinned man rapidly complied as he gripped the Uchiha's shoulders and held him up to the kunoichi. She worked rapidly as she pulled various pills from the scroll's seals. Kikyuu glanced repeatedly over the instructions given by Kashikoi, constantly reaffirming that only the current dose should be given if he were to miss any. However, this seemed to refer to if he missed a single dose, not four days worth. As an added measure, she threw in a soldier pill and a chakra pill before slowly giving Itachi each pill followed by a sip of water. Five minutes passed since the taking of the first pill being that the process was slow and tedious as Itachi coughed frequently. Once the last pill was administered, the Uchiha slipped out of Kisame's grasp and began to fall forward while shaking hard and coughing. Kikyuu moved quickly and caught him. She held him against her as he coughed, pressing his head against her chest and holding him tightly before she added a yellow edged healing seal tag from her ANBU pouch. The kunoichi placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on the seal to flood it with her chakra for it to use instead of Itachi's then rocked slowly back and forth, praying with all of her might and hoping for an answer.

The agonizing minutes seemed like hours, but soon Itachi rose out of her embrace and produced a cloth to wipe his face and mouth. He smiled softly at Kikyuu then had her remove the finished tag before standing and asking:

"Did I get blood on your cloak?"

The girl stood and shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

This response generated small chuckles from Itachi and Kisame before the trio walked to the front of the cave.

"Well, where to now?" Kisame asked, shifting Samehada on his back slightly.

"Itachi?" Kikyuu stated, looking at the Uchiha.

He turned and stated, "Pein gave us the duty to patrol. However, I feel that neither of you would object to staying in a nearby Akatsuki hideout and lying low for awhile."

The two of them smirked before all three left the cave behind.


	16. Conversations at Midnight

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter! A big thanks to **Aniwolfgirl** for reviewing! I love hearing from all of you, so please keep them coming! Without further a-do, here is the next chapter!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

For the past two weeks they had lived in the Akatsuki hideout that was merely a pagoda style home. Although there were more than enough rooms for each of them to have three to themselves, Kikyuu shared a room with Itachi for his attacks were getting worse, despite the medicine. However, he held on because he knew Sasuke was coming for him; if he could only hold on for a little while longer.

One night, Kikyuu awoke after feeling the cold spot in the bed next to her. She sat up and looked around the room as a light rain tapped gently on the window above the bed. Tossing the covers aside, she stood and moved to the door, shivering in the chilled air that the home was filled with.

Upon stepping out into the hallway, she sensed Itachi's chakra coming from the common area and moved in that direction and sighed when she saw him staring into the fire he had built in the fireplace. He sat before it, shirtless, only wearing black pants of a stretch material.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, adjusting the oversized, black sleep-shirt she was wearing.

"That's what the fire is for," Itachi calmly replied and lowly.

The kunoichi shook her head before sitting next to him, taking note that he was thinning out; his once defined physique was being worn away by the disease that was ravishing his body.

"What's troubling you?" Kikyuu asked after a period of silence.

Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes, "What if I die before my battle with Sasuke?"

"But you won't."

"And if I do?" Itachi retorted as he looked at her, his image of her slightly blurred from the overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kikyuu sighed before looking her lover in his onyx eyes, "I don't have to answer that, because I know you won't. You have plenty of medicines to quell your coughing fits and your willpower is even stronger than that. You will live to fight your brother; you will live to die by his hands, as you wished."

The Uchiha smiled softly before looking back into the fire, falling silent once again.

The girl frowned a bit before poking his ribs, "You need to eat more."

Itachi twitched slightly at the poke, "I haven't been hungry."

"You want your strength, don't you?" She asked as she poked him again.

"Yes, but I can't be too strong for the fight, can I?" Her lover asked as he looked at her with his mouth set in a thin line of agitation.

She smirked and poked him again, "But you can't make it too easy for Sasuke, can you?"

Itachi finally chuckled, "No, I guess I can't."

Kikyuu smiled before looking at the ANBU symbol on his shoulder. She began to trace it before Itachi noticed what she was doing. He lifted her own shirtsleeve and looked at her ANBU tattoo and tracing it as well.

"We both bear the mark of the organization that scarred us for life, mentally and physically," Kikyuu muttered as she rolled her shoulder lightly while thinking of the near-deadly mission that gave her the large scar on her shoulder and the missions that gave her many others.

The Uchiha sighed and moved his hand from her upper arm before lifting her chin to look at him, "That may be true, but we wouldn't be where we are today without it."

Kikyuu nodded, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing, before leaning against his shoulder and staring into the fire with him. Itachi wrapped an arm around her to help her warm up as they sat in silence. Finally, the kunoichi asked:

"Itachi, there has been one more thing that has been bothering me. Did you really kill Shisui for the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

The man sighed before looking at her, "The answer to that question is very complicated."

She sighed, "So was the explanation on why you had to murder the Uchiha clan, but I understood that just fine."

"Shisui asked me to," Itachi began, "You see, Danzo Shimura was stealing Sharingan's for some sick purpose. He took one of Shisui's Mangekyos for the unique ability to manipulate a person's mind into doing what the user wanted. He entrusted his last Mangekyo to me before dying. It was made to seem like his remaining eye was destroyed and his corpse had disappeared, something that he somehow engineered before he died. Although I didn't play a direct role, I still lost one of my best friends and the loss was enough for me to awaken my own Mangekyo Sharingan."

"And the suicide note?" Kikyuu asked.

"I did forge it in order to make a more believable story for Sasuke's sake. I wanted him to have a false story to believe in when I left so Shisui's death still wouldn't be a mystery," Itachi replied.

She sighed as she reached up and caressed his cheek, "You have given more than what was asked of you."

Itachi smiled, "All in the name of peace."

Kikyuu hugged him and smiled as he hugged her back. What she enjoyed most of all, aside from feeling secure in his firm arms and the warmth his body provided, was his steady, even breathing. Itachi released her first before placing his hands on her shoulders and stating:

"I need to tell you something, Kikyuu. For after I die, there is something you must do."

The young woman blinked before nodding, "What?"

"The night that I murdered the Uchiha clan, I was not alone. The man that helped me goes by the alias 'Tobi'," Itachi paused.

Kikyuu's eyes widened, "Tobi? As in the goofy man that wears the mask?"

He nodded, "Yes, I traded the safety of Konoha for his help in exterminating the Uchiha, something he enjoyed greatly; his true identity, however, I will let you discover; for while I believe him to be telling the truth, only you will be able to know for sure. Regardless, he knows the truth of what happened that night and, at all costs, he and Sasuke must not meet. I plan to do something that will hopefully take care of him should they meet, but, if not, the task will fall to you."

"Itachi," Kikyuu whispered as she looked down, "I tried to keep him in the village all those years ago, but I couldn't."

The Uchiha placed a hand under her chin and lifted it gently to look into her eyes as he spoke softly, "I know you tried, but he had been poisoned by a snake. There was nothing you could do then. Besides, I know you are strong enough now, you can protect him."

Kikyuu smiled at him before kissing him softly then leaning back, "Thank you, Itachi. I will do my best."

Itachi smiled before dousing the fire. He stood, taking her hand and helping her up before walking back with her to their bedroom.

"Tomorrow, we will move to an Uchiha safe house near the main hideout where I plan to have my final battle. It would be unwise for us to remain here any longer," Itachi stated.

Kikyuu nodded, "I will follow your lead."

He nodded to her before they entered their room and returned to bed.

* * *

The rain continued through the night and even increased in intensity by the morning. The trio departed as Itachi planned and moved towards a safe house two days journey away. The silence between them was almost unbearable in Kikyuu's mind, but there was nothing to discuss. This moving would be the final one before the battle and it seemed this somber fact was the cause of the silence.

They travelled steadily, only taking quick breaks to take soldier pills or for Itachi to take his medicine and at the end of the first day, they decided to make camp. This proved difficult as the forested area was unyielding in producing caves and the rain had soaked the ground. Finally, they decided upon a small clearing that would provide enough space to set up tents.

Itachi stood off to the side, looking up into the sky as Kisame and Kikyuu began preparing camp. A fire would be out of the question tonight so they piled on the blankets to the elevated cots they set up. When Kikyuu stepped out of her tent, she paused for she felt a chakra source rising from the ground to her left. She shifted into a defensive position while brandishing two kunai in preparation to defend or attack as necessary, but she relaxed when Zetsu rose up.

"_Hello, Kikyuu_," he stated first, nodding to her then Kisame before looking at Itachi, "**I bring word Uchiha-san.**"

The man addressed didn't speak as he looked at the plant-like individual.

Zetsu cleared his throat before continuing, "_It seems that Sasuke had an encounter with Deidara. _**His C0 attack killed him. **_My apologies._"

As quickly as he appeared, he sunk back into the ground to continue whatever mission he was supposed to do.

Kikyuu stood in shock over the news, saddened by the loss of Deidara, but more concerned about the loss of Sasuke. Could it really be true? Could Sasuke truly be dead? If so, what did this mean for Itachi? Would he let his illness consume him so he wouldn't suffer and prolong her own suffering? Or, would he fight it in order to live the life he promised her?

"So, Itachi, how does it feel to be the last Uchiha?" Kisame asked, unknowingly trying to garner an answer to some of Kikyuu's questions, but truly trying to discover whether or not he was seeing the stoic young man cry for the rainfall was creating such an illusion.

The man scoffed, "Hn. Sasuke isn't dead, I can feel it. Besides, even if Sasuke was dead, I wouldn't be the last."

This caught both of their attentions heavily. Kisame, however, merely shrugged it off before heading inside his tent to dry off. Kikyuu pondered this statement, thinking to herself:

_'Is that a hint at Tobi's identity? Could he truly be another Uchiha? Is that how he was able to serve as Itachi's accomplice on that night?'_

The kunoichi looked at Itachi, her mind racing, before she finally stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, stating:

"Let's go inside the tent and dry off. I have some food that we can share then we can sleep."

The Uchiha nodded and followed her there.


	17. Loss

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. A big thanks to **Aniwolfgirl** and (new reviewers) **sPaRkzZz **and **sage** for revieiwing! Aniwolfgirl has posed a question on whether or not I will wait until the manga reveals Tobi's identity and I can say that this story has already been written in full. I will not be making an attempt to guess Tobi's true identity, but I, hopefully, deal with the matter in an appropriate way. The way I have done this will be revealed in the next few chapters being that we are nearing the end. Also, sage mentioned something about vampire academy. I have never seen vampire academy, so if there is any similarity there, then it is coincidental. Anway, with all that being said, please review and enjoy the new chapter!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

They arrived at the Uchiha safe house the next day and while Kikyuu and Kisame went about making themselves at home, Itachi remained outside for several hours. He had sent two clones out into the surrounding area: one had the intention on finding Sasuke in order to set up the place for their final battle; the second had gone to intercept the Konoha team tracking them, specifically Naruto in order to converse with him concerning Sasuke. The strain that both clones were drawing on him from their genjutsu and shadow clone use was great, being that it was amplified by the weakness from his illness; an illness that grew stronger with each passing day.

Finally, when it was all said and done, Itachi turned to head inside after dispersing the individual clones. He looked up the steps of the house and met Kikyuu's eyes.

"When do you fight?" She asked as the light of the sun began to become more orange and had difficulty breaking through the trees surrounding the home.

"Tomorrow," he calmly replied as he began to mount the stairs before suddenly falling into a coughing fit.

Kikyuu sighed as she helped him inside and gave him his medicine before placing a plate of onigiri in front of him. He blinked at the food before looking at her:

"When did you learn to cook?"

She chuckled, "It's not that difficult. Besides, it's your favorite; I thought you should have it… especially since…"

Itachi smiled and placed a hand over one of hers, "Thank you."

She smiled before standing and returning to a large pot on the counter and spooning out a fair amount of soup into a bowl. After grabbing a cup of tea and placing it next to Itachi, she picked up another and walked over to Kisame on the counter and held the items out to him.

"Hm? What poison are you trying to feed me now?" He asked as he peered curiously into the bowl.

Through gritted teeth, Kikyuu replied, "Apparently, this house was more well-stocked then I expected. It's a shrimp soup; my grandfather's secret recipe."

Kisame looked up from the bowl and eyed her carefully before taking the food from her and beginning to eat. After a few moments, he looked up at her and gave her a look of approval and a nod. The kunoichi smiled before grabbing her own plate of onigiri and cup of tea before sitting across from Itachi.

"Hey Kikyuu, you need to give me this recipe. What did you put in this?" Kisame asked as he greedily slurped the soup.

"Oh, I can't do that. It's full of secret ingredients," she replied before looking up at Itachi as the Uchiha smirked at her.

He leaned forward and whispered, "What's the secret? What's so special?"

The kunoichi chuckled softly and replied in a very soft voice, "Nothing. You only have to believe something is special for it to be so."

They both chuckled loudly as Kisame gave them a curious look before returning to the pot for seconds.

* * *

The next morning, Kikyuu awoke to a cold spot next to her. She sat up before rubbing her eyes then stretching. She could see the medicinal scroll open on the small table in the room, signaling that Itachi had already taken his morning medicine. She also noticed that Itachi's belongings were missing in the room, so she followed suit and packed her things after dressing in her typical attire. After straightening the sheets on the bed, she slipped on her Akatsuki cloak, its meaning still heavy on her shoulders, before walking into the common room.

She found Kisame sitting on the couch scarfing down a large plate of eggs and a large, steaming cup of tea sitting on the table next to him. Kikyuu, her stomach uneasy with the somber air that filled the house, passed on breakfast before stepping outside to find Itachi standing at the bottom of the stairs. Quietly, she moved next to him and watched the light breeze rustle the trees and grass. Kikyuu surveyed the land for a moment before gasping softly as, beneath a nearby peach tree bloomed a small patch of white tulips.

"I was wondering when you would notice them," Itachi stated with a chuckle.

"Such beauty on this day… it seems ironic," Kikyuu replied.

The man turned to her, "Tell me, Kikyuu," he paused as she looked at him, "Why was that flower your favorite?"

The young woman smiled, "Because, it was the first flower I ever received."

"You remember that?" Itachi asked, a small smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

She nodded, "I could never forget. Do you know what the white tulip represents though, Itachi?"

The man furrowed his brow slightly before shaking his head.

Kikyuu smiled, "They mean forgiveness. Ever since I left the village, I've been praying to see them," she looked at them, "And it is now, that I am with you, that I see them."

Itachi sighed a bit before hugging her tightly to him. She was caught off guard by this action before she hugged him back, biting the inside of her cheek so as not to let him see her cry.

"I hope you are right and that their appearance means that we are both forgiven so that we can be together in whatever lies next for us when we leave this world," Itachi whispered in her ear.

Kikyuu could barely muster a response for it felt like her mouth was filled with cotton, but she did manage to reply, "I love you, Itachi."

The Uchiha lifted his head from her ear before kissing her softly on the lips and when he pulled back, he whispered, "I love you as well, Kikyuu."

She stepped back from him and smiled before dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak to stop the tears that were forming there from falling. They both gathered their composure as they heard Kisame exit the safe house.

"All right, no sense in delaying this any longer, right, Itachi?" Kisame asked as he stepped in between the two of them.

"Well said, Kisame," Itachi replied before adding, "I want you two to move to my little brother's position. I want him to come alone to the Uchiha Hideout to face me."

"No problem, Itachi. Kick his ass," Kisame stated before looking at Kikyuu, "Ready, snowy?"

She didn't even glare at him for calling her that for her gaze was locked on Itachi's. If everything went according to plan, this would be the last time she would ever see him standing before her, alive, breathing. She took a shuttering breath before replying:

"Yeah, let's go."

She quickly leapt off with Kisame close behind her. Itachi stood in the same spot for a long time, watching them go. Through the icy exterior of his heart, he could feel it aching. He glanced at the tulips, growing out of season amazingly, and wondered if what Kikyuu had said was true. He shook his head quickly and headed off towards the hideout, banishing such thoughts from his mind for he knew that those things would only create weaknesses during his battle; fatal weaknesses that he could not allow, too soon that is. After all, he couldn't make it easy for his little brother, could he?

* * *

Sasuke and his team leapt at a steady pace through the forest towards the Uchiha Hideout. They had fallen silent after his harsh order to Karin and Suigetsu to stop their bickering.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked quietly.

"What in Kami's name is it now, Karin?" he asked, growing quite frustrated as they arrived at a clearing with the large ruins of an old building.

Before she could reply, however, two figures leapt down before them, halting them atop the decaying roof. The Uchiha remained calm, while his teammates readied themselves in defensive positions.

Sasuke smirked, "Hello… Kiki."

"Nice to see you too, Sasuke," Kikyuu replied, returning the malice in his voice.

"What are you two doing here?" the raven-haired boy asked.

Kisame grinned, noticing the Suigetsu was eyeing Samehada, "Itachi asked us to make sure you arrived at the hideout alone."

"Sasuke, there's no way you're going there alone," Karin stated as she looked at the man.

"Quiet, Karin," he replied before stepping forward.

"Follow me, Sasuke," Kikyuu stated before heading in the direction of the hideout.

In two quick leaps, Sasuke caught up to her before maintaining her pace. Behind them, they heard Suigetsu ask:

"So, Kisame, what would it take for you to hand over Samehada, hm?"

Kikyuu could hear the grin in the shark-man's voice as he replied, "A battle."

After a few minutes of travel, they had moved out of the range of the battle and silence fell over them. The kunoichi glanced at Sasuke, who was nearly as tall as Itachi now, standing nearly half a head over her. She looked forward again as she stated:

"You've grown up well, Sasuke. Quite powerful…but a darkness lurks inside you."

Sasuke shot her a glare before stating, "Apparently, one exists in you as well if you would associate yourself with the Akatsuki… and my brother."

She growled in her throat before replying, "Save your remarks about your brother for him."

He quirked an eyebrow at this, "Surprising you still care for my brother after what he did."

"People change," she replied, biting her tongue to save her from mentioning anything that could ruin Itachi's plans before leaping down to walk towards the hideout.

"Yes, they do. Tell me, what drives someone to the Akatsuki?" He asked, smirking again as he leapt beside her.

"What drives someone to Orochimaru?" She quickly countered, looking at him to find his eyes bearing slight shock before she continued, "if you must know, they needed me to hunt jinchuriki, being a sensor and all."

Sasuke merely fell silent as they continued down the path. However, Kikyuu stopped three hundred yards from the entrance and turned to him.

"From here, you go alone," she stated as she looked into his eyes.

For a moment, they stood there staring at one another before Sasuke finally turned and left her behind. The kunoichi stepped into the woods before leaning against a tree and sliding down into a sitting positing at the base, tears rolling freely from her eyes as she released the pent up emotions she had been harboring.

* * *

After she had composed herself from her emotional release, Kikyuu stood and began walking away from both fights, not wanting to interfere in either of them. She felt numb to the world knowing that, in a few short hours or less, she would be utterly alone. What would she do? She entertained the idea of returning to Konoha, begging for amnesty from Lady Tsunade; she didn't deny that she did miss the sunrises over Hokage Mountain and the view of the sunsets from the monument. However, she knew that once word of her Akatsuki affiliation was known, she would be thrown in jail. She also knew that she couldn't go to any major village for they would recognize her; so she thought about a small, out of the way country; the Land of Tea, perhaps. That would be nice, she decided. Once she saw to it that Sasuke was returned to Konoha, she would disappear forever and live out her days in whatever way that made her happy.

She halted in her tracks as she heard the rumble and crackling of lightning. Leaping up into the treetops, she turned back towards the hideout in time to witness Sasuke's Kirin tear through the sky and destroy the building along with a good portion of the landscape. A second alarming sight caught her attention as she saw black flames eating away at the surroundings.

"The flames of Amaterasu," Kikyuu whispered.

Fearing the worst had happened as she was too far out of range to sense if any chakra signatures remained after such an attack, she leapt down to the ground and dashed towards the ruins.

However, as she became in range for chakra sensing, she gasped as a sickening feeling swept over her. The chakra she felt was darker and more evil than any that she had felt before and it made her lean against a tree as she shuddered.

_'Orochimaru's chakra…but how?'_ She thought before pushing forward.

* * *

Sasuke cried out furiously as he leapt up into the air and stabbed his katana down at his brother; however, the Susanoo protected him with a shield-like object and he merely rebounded.

"This is the Yata Mirror," Itachi stated as he continued walking forward, "Another specialty of the Susanoo that provides protection."

The younger Uchiha stood and backed away from his brother, looking for a means of escape when coughing drew his attention. Itachi was hacking furiously into his hand as he gripped at his chest, feeling his heart racing and hearing the old woman's warning of not overexerting himself. Blood seeped profusely through the fingers of the hand that covered his mouth before he shakily rose up and walked towards his brother, the Susanoo barely remaining around him as he stepped directly in front of Sasuke. He lifted his hand, holding out two fingers as he raised it towards his brother's face. Itachi knew that Sasuke believed he was about to steal his eyes, but he surprised him as he merely tapped his brother's forehead as the Susanoo faded out.

"Forgive me, Sasuke… There won't be a next time," Itachi stated with a smile before taking his last breath.

His hand slid down his brother's face before he collapsed next to him, dead eyes staring up into the clouded sky. Sasuke, blood now streaking his face, blinked for a moment before looking down at his brother's corpse as rain began to fall. Then, he simply collapsed forward, as well.

* * *

Kikyuu heard the thunder crack overhead and growled in frustration as she stared at the wall of black flames, wondering how she was going to get over them. Suddenly, she snapped her head in the direction of Sasuke's chakra and realized that Itachi's had faded. It was gone; she couldn't sense it, couldn't feel it. It was simply gone.

She flashed rapidly through hand signs before thrusting her palms out to her sides and facing the ground. A large, gusting stream of wind erupted from her hands, lifting her up over the flames. She angled her hands in order to drive her towards Sasuke's dimming chakra and when she landed, she sighed as she took in the sight of the Uchiha brothers.

She felt a massive amount of heat radiating from her right side and, when she looked down, she saw the black flames eating away at the Akatsuki cloak. Kikyuu quickly discarded the cloak and watched it burn next to her, feeling a small weight lifting off of her shoulders.

"_Hello, Kikyuu_," a familiar voice crooned with a touch of nervousness in it.

Turning her head to her right again, she saw Zetsu was before her, partially above ground and partially below.

"Hi, Zetsu," she replied before looking back at Itachi's corpse.

"**It was a good battle. You shouldn't have missed it**," Zetsu stated.

She shook her head, "No. I would've only been an interference. What happened? At the end, that is."

"_Well, it looked like Itachi was going to win and steal Sasuke's eyes for the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan….but…_' Zetsu began.

"But what?" Kikyuu pressed.

"**He began to cough. There was a fair amount of blood and he was clutching his chest. He was staggering too,**" he finished.

The young woman closed her eyes, knowing that his illness was the true cause of his death. She sighed as she made her way over to Itachi's body before falling to her knees as the rain soaked her to the bone. A sob hitched in her throat as she stretched out her hand and caressed his cheek before closing his eyes. She pulled her hand back and covered her eyes with that hand as she cried softly while Zetsu slowly slipped into the ground.

Kikyuu lifted her head some time after Zetsu disappeared and wiped her eyes before standing. She knew where he was going: to inform Tobi of the outcome of the battle. This masked man would come and try to reveal the truth to the young Uchiha and this she could not let happen. She moved around the bodies before kneeling to pick up Sasuke and take him to the Konoha shinobi that were nearby.

"How interesting…" a deep voice purred behind her.

She paused before turning in the direction of the voice and saw Tobi standing behind her with Zetsu behind him.

"Tobi… how positively serious you truly are," she stated as she drew two kunai from her pouch.

The masked man chuckled as he stepped forward, "Zetsu, take Itachi's corpse. I'll take Sasuke."

"Not on your life!" Kikyuu shouted before dashing forward.

She slashed at Tobi's throat and blinked as the kunai merely slipped through, causing her body to fall forward with the momentum from her attack. When her arm and body cleared his, Tobi swiftly turned and front kicked her back, sending her flying and crashing into the remains of a wall. She coughed heavily and felt the pain erupt from her back as she fell to the ground before she stood on shaky legs.

"Honestly, is that the best you have? Pity, I was led to believe Itachi trained you better considering you were his true lover. And here I believed he killed her on the night of the massacre, but no. That was just someone his father forced him towards, wasn't it?" Tobi taunted as he stared at her through the swirled mask as the thunder continued to crack overhead.

She began to flash through hand signs before she suddenly found herself slammed back into the same boulder she first crashed into. Tobi's hand was wrapped around her throat and it began to tighten as he spoke:

"I don't have time for this charade."

In one swift motion, he rendered her unconscious.


	18. Death

Hello everyone! We are nearing the end! There is one more chapter after this, so don't fret, we aren't done yet! A big thanks to **Aniwolfgirl** and (new reviewer) **SleepyPuppy** for reviewing! I really appreciate reviews, so keep them coming! And now, on with the story!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Her gold eyes fluttered open slowly through the pounding in her head, a side effect of the blow Tobi had delivered. When her vision finally sharpened, she gazed at her immediate surroundings that were illuminated by a dim light from a candle on a crate from across the room. Her jacket, kunai pouch, and shuriken pouch were on a table about twenty feet from her. She tried to move but realized that her arms were bound at her sides and her legs were bound at her knees and ankles.

After taking in her situation, she looked around the cold, stonewalled room and finally laid her eyes on Sasuke, who was bandaged and sleeping on a cot.

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" She whispered forcefully and sighed in relief as he opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Sasuke," she began again, "Untie me, quickly! We have to get out of here."

He ignored her and rubbed his head before finally looking up with a slightly confused look on his face as he squinted in her direction, "Kikyuu?... What?"

"Ahh, glad to see you're awake, Sasuke," Tobi's smooth voice stated as he materialized from the shadows.

Kikyuu jumped slightly in alarm and glared at the man, wondering how on earth he had evaded her sensing abilities. She decided that either her headache was clouding her judgment or he just arrived.

The masked man looked at her and narrowed his visible eye, "I was hoping you would remain asleep during this."

The kunoichi growled slightly as she tightened her fists. She masked her surprise, however, as she felt the small razor that she kept tucked in her right sleeve of the long-sleeved red shirt she wore today to still be there. When Tobi looked away, believing she would be quiet during these proceedings, she slipped it out of the stitch that kept it in place, nicking the skin lightly in the process, before sawing at her bonds.

"I had to give you some first aid, Sasuke," Tobi stated as he took a seat on the large crate next to the candle, "You should learn to be more careful."

When the stunned boy didn't reply, Tobi added, "You won, remember?"

Sasuke still didn't reply, causing Tobi to sigh, "Do you remember me from the fight with Deidara? Don't fret; we're no longer enemies. You're here, because I need to tell you something important."

The young Uchiha looked away, glancing at Kikyuu who was working on her leg bindings. They might eyes and she shook her head; a silent message to remain calm.

"Not interested? Well, perhaps if I say that it's about Itachi Uchiha, hmm?" Tobi asked.

When Sasuke glanced at him, the masked man smirked, "There it is. I know so many things about your brother that would interest you; things that you don't know yourself. But first, I'll introduce myself."

He began to slip off the mask and even Kikyuu found herself watching in order to see the true identity to this masked man.

"Like you, I am an Uchiha; however, unlike you, I know the truth about Itachi Uchiha," he exposed one of his sharingan to Sasuke.

Suddenly, Kikyuu sensed a shift in the air and, for the briefest of moments, felt Itachi's chakra in the room. She looked at Sasuke and saw that one of his eyes bore her lover's Mangekyo Sharingan and began to bleed.

_'Amaterasu,' _she thought before looking at Tobi and smirking as his right shoulder became engulfed in the black flames.

Seeing her moment, she leapt up, breaking the last of the ropes before dashing towards Sasuke and grabbing him by the arms.

"Gahh!" He cried out as he gripped at his left eye, "What the hell was that?"

Suddenly, the man the pair believed to be dead stated from the shadows, "The Amaterasu. Itachi implanted it into you as protection against me. That man never ceases to amaze me."

Kikyuu stood between him and Sasuke as she glared at him while the youngest Uchiha asked, "What? What are you saying?"

"He gave you his jutsu for a brief moment in a final effort to kill me. Or perhaps keep me from you," he chuckled, "And it seems his lover is now Plan B."

She simply glared at him as he continued, "It seems my sharingan would be the trigger it. A fail-safe, you see; although, the 'fail' part would only be as far as he got."

"I don't understand," Sasuke stated, quickly earning him a hush from Kikyuu who was trying to formulate a plan to escape.

Tobi chuckled, "Right before Itachi died, he did something to you, didn't he?" When the recognition dawned on Sasuke's face, the masked man continued, "At the last second, he bestowed his eye techniques to you."

Sasuke growled from behind Kikyuu, "That makes no sense! Why? What are you saying? Why would Itachi do such a thing?"

"Quiet, Sasuke!" Kikyuu ordered.

"You still don't know?" Tobi asked before chuckling, "It was to protect you."

Kikyuu pointed her right index finger at Tobi, "Another word out of you, and I will personally behead you! This is of the highest disrespect!"

Tobi chuckled, "Yes, and we saw how well that worked out last time." Kikyuu faltered slightly as he continued to speak to Sasuke, "I understand what I am saying is difficult, but you knew hardly anything about your brother. It is strange, I suppose. A strange man bringing you in and saying extraordinary things."

"Keep talking and I'll uphold her promise myself," Sasuke stated.

"But why do such a thing? I speak the truth. You even asked Itachi who helped him that night," Tobi asked with comfort and reassurance lacing his voice before he added, "It was me. Madara Uchiha."

Kikyuu's eyes widened slightly, "Sasuke, don't believe him! He's lying! I can feel-"

Tobi was beside her in an instant, delivering the same blow as before that rendered her unconscious yet again, she collapsed forward and remained there.

"Good, now with her out of the way for now, we can finally speak," Tobi stated, a smirk on his face beneath the mask.

* * *

Kikyuu awoke with a jolt. She had been moved to a small cot in a tiny room. Her jacket and other belongings had been returned to her. Ignoring the increased throbbing in her head, she stood up quickly and moved into the hallway as she felt Sasuke's chakra pass. When she threw open the door and stepped outside, she saw the boy a mere ten feet ahead of her.

"Sasuke!" She called out, causing him to pause and turn to her, "Did he tell you?"

However, she didn't need to have that question answered for she saw the look in his eyes and she saw his intention as well.

"Please, listen to me," she spoke softly now, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do!" Sasuke shouted back her, in no mood to deal with useless pleading, "You know nothing of what I have to do!"

She gritted her teeth, "I know of Itachi's sacrifice!"

This caused Sasuke to recoil in surprise before replying, "Really? And you still fought against Madara? You still tried to shield me from the truth?"

"Can't you understand why? Don't be ignorant, Sasuke! I know you're more intelligent than this! Itachi knew you were more intelligent than this! He sacrificed himself to give you a chance to remake the Uchiha name! To start a new chapter in the bloody pages of the past; a chapter filled with honor! If you choose to wage war against the village he killed for and died for, you do nothing but dishonor yourself and the crest you wear!" She shouted to him.

He merely smirked before turning away from her.

"No… not even that," she whispered before shouting again, "You don't dishonor yourself or that crest, you dishonor the memory and love of your brother, Itachi Uchiha!"

She gasped and she felt her body growing cold. She looked down and saw that Sasuke's katana was buried up to the hilt through her stomach. However, as she tried to gain her breath, she felt that her diaphragm was clipped as well, causing it to spasm and making breathing more difficult.

"Don't you ever…speak his name from your worthless lips again," he whispered as he glared into her eyes.

He began to turn away before stopping and looking back. He saw, resting on the blood red shirt and gleaming brightly in the dark hallway, his mother's locket. He lifted it in his palm before slipping it off her head before asking:

"Where… did you get this?"

Kikyuu looked up at him and through choked breaths replied, "Itachi…Mikoto gave it to him….to give to the woman he would love…he gave it to me…not too long ago."

Sasuke glared it her, his sharingan blazing, "Don't you say her name either! You had no right to ever wear this! Madara was right; I can't trust you. You are too loyal to Itachi."

The dying kunoichi coughed before stating, "He's not Madara…that red-head of yours won't be able to sense it… she hasn't honed her techniques to that fine of a point… His chakra hitches ever so slightly on the name 'Madara'. Don't believe what he says…"

The young man jerked his blade out of her, dropping her harshly to the floor, "Just die already."

As he walked away, Kikyuu mustered some strength and shouted, "We used to be like family, Sasuke!"

He chuckled and glanced back at her, "Don't you know? I kill my family…"

Kikyuu closed her eyes and gripped her seeping wound as the rest of his team quickly followed after him. However, she opened her eyes as she felt a chakra source kneeling before her and was horrified to see Tobi squatting before her. He gripped her chin roughly and stated:

"I'm glad you are dying. You know too much and it seems that little ability of yours is too powerful for your own good," he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I am not Madara Uchiha, but I will send you to the afterlife wondering who I am with your last breath."

He stood and waved down at her before stepping quickly to catch back up to Sasuke.

A few lone tears slipped out of Kikyuu's eyes as she lie in the shadowy hallway, clutching her bleeding wound. The cold invaded her body and bones, causing her to tense and increasing the pain she felt. She closed her eyes and begged for death to quickly arrive to end this pain.

_'Pain is just weak-'_ She stopped that thought and chuckled silently at her own foolishness considering the gravity of the situation. She tried to reach for a healing seal tag in her kunai pouch but found that it was empty; the fact it was returned to her being a mere ruse.

"_Kikyuu?_" a voice asked near her.

When she opened her eyes and blinked away the haze that had filled them, she smiled as she saw Zetsu next to her. She wouldn't die alone after all.

"Z-Zetsu," she sputtered before coughing slightly, "I w-welcome the face of a friend."

The white half smiled slightly as the other half questioned, "**What happened?**"

She coughed again, "S-Sasuke…. he didn't like it when I t-tried to reason with him…"

"_Can we do anything for you?_" The plant man asked.

"D-Did you bury I-I-Itachi?" She questioned, her eyes drifting back up to the ceiling.

"**Yes. By a peach tree not too far from here.**" He stated.

She smiled a bit, "Take me there?"

Zetsu complied and freed his arms from the ground before scooping her up, "_This might hurt a bit._"

The pain paled in comparison to what she felt. In fact, she didn't even notice a change. When they returned to the surface, Kikyuu squinted in the bright light of the sunset, which was so often compared to that of her eyes. Zetsu placed her icy cold body next to the freshly disturbed dirt that was Itachi's grave. She placed one hand a top that pile and reached for Zetsu's with the other as she stared up into the orangish-pink sky.

"I'm glad…someone was here…" She faintly whispered as her grip tightened on Zetsu's hand.

Her last breath escaped her body while her eyes shut and her body fell limp before Zetsu sighed as he lost someone who was so kind to him. It didn't take him long to dig a grave next to Itachi's before he placed Kikyuu inside it. In fact, the grave was so close to the Uchiha's that he had to practically unearth him in order to dig Kikyuu's. However, he knew it would be what she wanted; and, after placing her inside, he hooked their hands together. Smiling at his work, he quickly buried them and paid his respects before leaving to meet back up with Tobi to begin his own vicious work.


	19. Epilogue

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, and I have a special message at the end so as not to keep you waiting. A big thanks to (new reviewer) **Sieben Nightwing**, **sPaRkzZz**, and **Aniwolfgirl** for reviewing! I appreciate and appreciated all of them so much. Now, on with the final chapter!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Fourth Shinobi World War came and passed in the world of the living, while in the world of the dead, Kikyuu found herself floating in an eternal darkness. Her body was cold, causing her to shiver and hold herself tightly as she curled up into a ball; however, nothing could make her warm. As she gazed out into the void, she decided that this was her punishment; she would atone for all the assassination missions and being involved in the death of the jinchuuriki's before moving on to some other hellish plane. Suddenly, she registered a falling sensation and tightly closed her eyes to prolong seeing whatever horrors might wait. However, she rapidly felt very warm and when she opened her eyes, she blinked quickly to help them adjust to the soft, white glow that filled the space. Her bottom landed on solid ground and she was able to stand for the first time in a long time.

"Kikyuu," a soft, feminine voice stated.

Turning, she gasped as she saw her parents standing a few yards behind her and she ran into their open arms. As they hugged, Kikyuu began to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry for everything! I know I must've disappointed you!" She exclaimed.

Her father chuckled and stepped back before lifting her chin to look into her eyes, "Oh, my dear, we are proud of you."

Her mother nodded, "Yes. You served the village loyally in ANBU and, albeit a little misguided when joining Akatsuki, your intentions were pure. And you were able to experience a love that only happens once in a lifetime. You made that Uchiha boy's last months on Earth enjoyable and helped him greatly in his time of weakness. You always had a good heart."

Her mother hugged her again before kissing her forehead and her father repeated the actions.

"We are proud of you and we love you so very much," her father stated again.

"I love you both too, and missed you so dearly," Kikyuu replied before gasping as they began to fade away.

"Mom? Dad? Wait!" But it was too late, for they had already vanished.

She sighed as she remained standing in her current position. She dropped her head and slumped her shoulders as a few tears flowed from her eyes before she wiped them. Suddenly, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and she turned quickly before smiling as she looked into the face of her grandfather.

Bowing deeply before him, she stated, "Hello, grandfather."

The man smiled and chuckled softly before pushing on her shoulders gently to have her rise up before he hugged her.

"My little Kikyuu," he whispered, "I was never ashamed of you. You _were_ a kunoichi that made me proud. I apologize for my bitterness when you were younger, but as you grew, I could only see my daughter in your face and it saddened me. Can you forgive me?"

She hugged him back, nodding quickly, "Of course, grandfather, of course. I've always wanted to hear you say you were proud."

They released one another before her grandfather touched her cheek and smiled, "You look so much like your mother; just as beautiful."

With those final words, he too faded away. Leaving Kikyuu sad, but still smiling. Now, with nothing to do, Kikyuu began to stroll in the vast, white emptiness. As before, she wondered if _this_ would be the place where she would spend the rest of eternity. Honestly, she could say she didn't mind if that were to be so, for it was warm and bright and she could walk instead of floating in a deep emptiness.

After several moments, the room began to suddenly glow brighter. The intensity increased so greatly that she had to squeeze her eyes shut and even shade them with her hand. Finally, after many minutes passed, Kikyuu lowered her hand and cautiously opened her eyes only to see a sight that astounded her.

She was dressed in a black kimono with white trim with her hair in a tight bun with red chopsticks placed in it. A gold dragon with red-orange flames bursting from his mouth decorated the bottom of the kimono, which was held shut by a red obi. She chuckled as she remembered where she had seen this before and she looked around as joyful sounds reached her ears. Kikyuu found herself sitting on a stone bench beneath a fully blossoming peach tree and up the street from a small town that was in the midst of a large festival. She watched happily, wanting to go, but refrained from doing so, feeling unworthy. She blinked, as she believed she saw the Uchiha crest on the backs of many patrons' shirts and her family amongst the attendees, before being startled by someone loudly clearing their throat in front of her.

When she looked up, she met the kind, smiling face of Mikoto and the hard gaze of Fugaku Uchiha. She began to enter a deep bow from her seated position before Mikoto stated:

"Wait, Kikyuu."

The young kunoichi paused before looking back up at the pair who then bowed to her. Fugaku rose then stared at her for several minutes before finally saying:

"Thank you for looking after my son."

His wife smiled and nodded again to her before the two of them walked off to join the others at the festival. Kikyuu smiled softly as she gazed after the pair, feeling as if she was finally accepted and respected by Fugaku Uchiha. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as a gentle breeze blew through the forested street.

"I promised to take you to a festival, didn't I?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Kikyuu's eyes flew open and she looked up into Itachi's smiling face as he stood before her with an outstretched hand and dressed in a formal, white men's kimono with gold trim.

"I-Itachi?" She whispered silently as if saying his name would make him disappear like all of her loved ones before him.

He chuckled and reached down, taking her hands in his before helping her stand, "Yes, I'm here."

She smiled before hugging him tightly, closing her eyes as she rested against him, "I was afraid I would never see you again."

Itachi lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "You said yourself that white tulips were a sign of forgiveness. It seems you are right after all if we are here, together and happy."

Kikyuu looked away, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Tobi…"

The Uchiha shook his head and cupped her chin before turning her head towards his, "No. I should've seen that I couldn't deal with Sasuke on my own. It was my own fatal flaw. None of that matters now, though for I've done all that I can. I promised you that we'd be together in another life; and here we are. Now come, we can't let them have all of the fun without us, can we?"

"No, we can't," she hugged the Uchiha again and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Itachi."

The young man smiled as he held her close and replied, "I love you as well, Kikyuu."

Kikyuu smiled, releasing him before beginning to walk along side Itachi, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist; they were the perfect vision of love as they entered the village square for the celebration; the warm rays of light in this peaceful world shone down on them and illuminated the Uchiha crests adorning both of their backs.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **Thank you all for taking this journey with me. I hope you truly enjoyed it, because I am pretty happy with how this story turned out. **Sieben Nightwing, **if I had thought of making them completely new people, like in a reincarnation type setting, where their hearts remembered their love, I would have because that is brilliant. However, I hope, everyone, enjoyed the path I chose. The yin and yang looking, and acting, pair of lovers are happy; and happy endings are the best, yes?

On another note, if you haven't visited my main page, I will relay some key information here. **I am writing another story.** Hopefully, I will start on the second story idea I have as soon as I finish the first story I am writing, **which will be very soon.** The first story is a Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju love story, but with a twist! And how does the forgotten role of Madara Uchiha play in their tale of love? And how does Mito Uzumaki play a part in the founding of Konoha and the peace between the Senju and Uchiha? Well, those are some of the questions my story brings up and tries to answer.

The second story is a youthful tale of a certain handsome devil of the Leaf's journey to catch up to his eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake, by the successful complete of an A-Rank mission to be jonin: guard a beautiful princess from assassination attempts in order to see that she takes her father's place as daimyo of her family's lands. But, what secrets to these lands hold and what mysteries does the family itself hide? My Maito Gai x OC story will reveal all of these answers!

So, yes, a shameless plug for two up-coming stories, but I hope they interest you and you decide to check them out. Well, with that, I am off to pick up my pen and continue to write. See you soon!


End file.
